Sin planearlo
by Annabeth Grey
Summary: Natasha se entera de algo que no creía posible; De repente su mundo se pone de cabeza. Cosas que ella nunca se molestó en planificar ahora sucedían y con alguien que nunca pensó tendría siempre a su lado.
1. prologo

**Hola a todos, bueno no me presento porque ya lo hice en mi fic anterior, luna de miel, este es mi segundo trabajo como traductora de esta pareja, espero que les guste, la escritora es MystcFantasy, espero que les guste y ya saben que sus comentarios, sugerencias y apoyo son bien recibidos, respondo casi siempre a sus comentarios, pero si no lo hago es porque estoy con el tiempo encima, siéntanse libres de mandarme un PM, los quiero a todos.**

By: MysticFantasy

Traslator: Annabeth Grey

PROLOGO

-¿Qué?- grito Natasha Romanoff mientras saltaba de la camilla medica en la que estuvo sentada hacía un momento, estaba tentada a agarrar su arma y apuntar al médico. El miedo a ser asesinado a tiros por lo general hacia confesar a las personas.

-Los resultados son positivos agente Romanoff- declaro el medico mientras se escondía detrás de su portapapeles de metal.

-¿Cómo es eso posible?-Exigió saber. –No puede ser posible-.

-Yo no sé cómo es posible-. Balbuceo con miedo el Doctor. – pero todos los resultados de laboratorio, incluso los análisis de sangre son positivos-.

Natasha no podía creer lo que estaba oyendo, hace apenas unas semanas había empezado a sentirse mal del estómago. Y hoy comenzó a sentirse mal desde la mañana, perdió el apetito y sentía como si hubiera ganado unos kilos.

Hace dos semanas, vino hasta el ala medica de S.H.I.E.L.D para ver si los médicos podían averiguar lo que estaba mal con ella.

La respuesta que recibió era algo que no creía que le sucedería.

Estaba embarazada.

-Doctor no hay manera en la que esto pueda ser cierto.- dijo la pelirroja calmando el tono en el que hablaba para que el medico pudiera pensar con claridad y sin miedo.

-Hicimos la prueba varias veces agente Romanoff, y cada vez dio positivo, eso explica todos los síntomas, y lo que dicen las pruebas es que esta cerca de seis semanas de gestación.-

La espía sintió como sus ojos se ensanchaban. _¿Seis semanas?_

-Doctor, yo no he tenido relaciones sexuales durante todo ese tiempo, ¿Cómo diablos podría yo estar embarazada si no he hecho nada para estarlo?-.

-¿sucedió algo durante este tiempo que pareciera fuera de lo común y notar los síntomas de los que habla después?-.

-Nada- respondió ella –No he tenido ninguna misión ni nada-.

-Los documentos dicen que la único que cosa relacionada con S.H.I.E.L.D que ha hecho, es algo físico-.

-Mi rutina habitual junto con la aplicación de algunas inmunizaciones-. Ante esto, el medico la miro seriamente.

-Agente Romanoff, en el expediente no se nombra ninguna inmunización.-

Natasha sintió la ira aumentar en su interior pero aun así eso no como permitieron que alguien se infiltrara y esto sucediera, esto, hizo surgir otras preguntas como

¿Quién lo hizo? ¿Por qué? Además de ¿Quién era el padre?

-Es…. ¿sabe quién es el padre?

-Si- respondió el médico, -las pruebas de laboratorio muestran que la genética utilizada es de…..-


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola de nuevo, aquí les traigo el nuevo capítulo, como les dije, estoy en reposo y vacaciones obligadas por lo tanto tengo tiempo libre así que actualizare seguido, bueno no tanto para que no se mal acostumbren jajaja, mentiras! En cuanto los tenga subiré, este fic me gusto igual así que espero que con ustedes suceda lo mismo, ¿ya les comente que me estrene como autora? Si a alguien le sobra tiempo o tiene curiosidad por saber cómo escribo, los invito a que pasen a mi fic "el diablo de ojos azules" y me den su opinión, sería de gran ayuda****, sin más pasemos al capítulo!**

.

.

.

Capítulo 1: by MysticFantasy

Traslator: Annabeth Grey

Natasha caminaba a paso normal sin embargo sentía que iba más lento que un caracol, por suerte había obligado al médico a prometerle que Fury sería la única persona a la que notificaría de su condición, de lo contrario su puesto estaría vacante para el anochecer.

No podía creer que estuviera embarazada y menos aún quien era el "padre" de su bebé.

Natasha no estaba segura de querer decirle al padre que estaba esperando un hijo suyo, porque no sabía cuál sería su reacción aunque se hacía una buena idea de cómo sería pero tendría que ocuparse de eso más tarde, por ahora tenía que ver a Fury para discutir sobre su nueva condición, sabía que le diría que se lo tomara con calma pero una parte de ella no quería tomárselo con calma la otra parte que era la más fuerte, le decía que tenía que proteger a la vida que crecía dentro de ella, por sobre todas las cosas.

La pelirroja suspiro suavemente mientras se acercaba a la oficina de su jefe, apenas estaba de 6 semanas de gestación por lo que sabía que el resto del tiempo estaba a punto de comenzar a ser caótico.

.

.

Fiel a su creencia Fury la había cambiado de área de acción, ella le dijo que aún podía llevar a cabo sus funciones normales pero pronto decidió que no podía poner la vida de su hijo en la línea de fuego, por querer demostrar que aun podía hacer las mismas cosas que hacía antes.

Fury apenas y pregunto si iba a decirle al padre que estaba esperando un bebe y la espía solo respondió iba a pensarlo y le informaría después.

Y así como así, de pronto Natasha estaba en servicio limitado, y durante los dos últimos meses de embarazo estaría de permiso completo además no se le permitiría volver hasta dos meses después de haber nacido el bebé añadiendo dos semanas extras al permiso normal de maternidad.

Ella había planeado permanecer en el Helicarrier todo lo que le fuera posible con la esperanza de evitar al resto de los vengadores y sobre todo al padre biológico del bebé, aun no estaba segura de cómo iba a decírselos y sobre todo a él.

Estaba muy tentada en irse a una de las casas de seguridad ocultas que tenia a su disposición, y permanecer allí hasta que el niño naciera, pero no podía permanecer lejos esa cantidad de tiempo sin levantar sospechas, además estaba segura de que averiguarían que era lo que estaba mal con ella, tarde o temprano, alguien, probablemente Coulson dejaría escapar algo.

Debido a esto Natasha se enfrentaba ante la decisión de decirle al padre de su hijo lo que sucedía ahora o más tarde, ella sabía que lo mejor era decirle de inmediato pero aún estaba indecisa.

Después de todo él era la última persona con la que esperaba verse. .

.

.

Natasha entro en el Gimnasio justo a tiempo para ver como Clint era elevado en el aire.

-Ten piedad- Declaro el arquero para después ser arrojado contra el suelo del ring de lleno con su espalda, el aire escapando por COMPLETO de sus pulmones.

-Excelente método Steve- Dijo ella mientras veía como el capitán tomaba una toalla para lo que pensó, era secarse el sudor de la cara.

-Gracias-. Dijo el capitán con una pequeña sonrisa mientras Clint lanzo un pequeño gemido, -Este movimiento ayudaba a Phillips cuando algún soldado se le salía de las manos, me enviaba para enseñarles modales.-

-Apuesto a que funciono-.

-Puedo dar fe de ello- murmuro Clint mientras se arrastraba al borde del ring y se caía.

-Después de lamer tus heridas, búscame más tarde- dijo divertida, -tengo información que darte-.

-En cuanto pueda volver a respirar-. Murmuro alejándose a cuatro patas.

-Se van de misión?-. pregunto el soldado mientras salía del ring

-Algo así, los detalles son un poco….clasificados-.

-Fury deja las cosas mas extrañas para nosotros,- le dijo Steve

_-Ojala fuera tan simple como Fury enviándonos a otra estúpida misión pensó la pelirroja. _

.

.

-Estas que?!...- grito el arquero antes de recibir un puñetazo en el brazo.

-Cierra la boca-. Le ordeno su amiga. –Eres el único además de Fury y el medico que sabe de esto y quiero que siga siendo así por un tiempo.-

-Pero cómo?- se sobo el brazo Clint. –Pensé que eras del tipo que no quería hijos.

-Me pusieron algo durante mi último examen físico-. Explico Natasha mientras se sentaba.

-Te aplicaron algo mientras que te dejo embarazada?- corroboro el espía.

-Fury está revisando que fue lo paso en estos momentos-.

-Sin embargo, ¿piensas conservar al bebé cierto?-

-Por supuesto que si.- respondió ella, -De ninguna manera me agradaría asesinar al bebé antes de que nazca.-

-¿Es….¿sabes quién es el padre?- La cuestiono con algo de nerviosismo en su voz, solo podía imaginarse a Natasha así de tranquila si ya sabía quién era el padre-.

-Si- respondio ella, -Pero me guardare esa información para mí misma, al menos por un tiempo hasta que encuentre el momento adecuado para decírselo.-

-Obviamente no soy yo-.

-¿Por qué dices eso?-

-Cuando dices que quieres llevarlo con calma lo dices enserio, porque sabes quién es el padre.

-Tienes razón- admitió ella con una pequeña sonrisa, -Tú no eres el padre-.

-¿Pero es alguien que conocemos?- preguntó con impaciencia.

-Tal vez-.

-Nat, eres cruel-. Dijo haciendo un puchero.

-Viuda negra para ti, Clint, tienes que prometerme que no le dirás a ninguno de los otros hasta que yo sepa con certeza si quiero decirle o no al padre del bebe.-

-Prometido-. Respondió. – pero solo si prometes contarme con detalle cómo fue su reacción-.

-De acuerdo- concordó la pelirroja. –Pero como sepa que algo a salido de tu boca, te aseguro que te hare pasarla muy mal.

-Señora, he visto lo que eres capaz de hacerle a los hombres, ¿de verdad crees que me arriesgare a que me hagas algo como eso?-.

**Su cara lo dijo todo jajajajaja, no saben como me rei, bueno aquí les dejo esta continuación pronto subiré las demás, gracias a todos los que dejan sus comentarios, por cierto a aquellas que no tienen cuenta en la pag, como Daniela HC y catalina, nenas no les puedo contestar directamente sus comentarios como generalmente hago con todos, pueden dar fe de ello, pero estén seguras de que los leo, ya saben si quieren conocerme como escritora, háganlo en "el diablo de ojos azules" sin más me despido!**

**Besos de polvo de estrella!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Yo aquí ¿Quién haya? Jajaja, queridos lectores, les traigo el tercer capítulo, espero que les este gustando, recuerden que hago esto por y para ustedes.**

**En otras noticias este fic está buenísimo y no es porque yo lo esté traduciendo pero de verdad me parto de risa al leerlo, ojala les guste y la traducción este bien hecha, nunca lo confieso, he tenido otro entrenamiento en ingles que el escolar, solo que se me da, si notan errores siéntanse libres de mandarme un PM o un comentario todos los leo y generalmente contesto. **

**By: MysticFantasy**

**Tralator: Annabeth Grey**

Natasha no podía creer que realmente tuviera este tipo de libros delante de ella y en estuviera leyendo. A lo largo de los años había hecho de niñera un par de veces, pero la mayoría de las veces los niños ya eran suficientemente grandes para cuidarse por sí mismos y solo hacerle saber lo que querían.

Un libro sobre madres primerizas parecía intimidante para ella. Al igual que toda la información que poseía. Todas las cosas que tal vez experimentaría durante el embarazo, cuando estuviera en labor y después del nacimiento.

La dimensión de lo que pasaba estaba alcanzándola un poco, sabía que la única forma en que podría sentirse mejor era si tenía al padre del bebé a su lado.

Comenzaba a acobardarse ya que aún no había dicho ni una palabra y otras dos semanas ya habían transcurrido, oficialmente entro en el segundo mes de embarazo.

Con cada hora que pasaba ella sintió que sus nervios crecían más y más. Alguna vez estuvo en un parto en vivo y parecía doloroso. Ella no podía creer aun que iba a pasar por eso en pocos meses pero supuso que era mejor que una cesárea.

Ya estaba cerca del final de la octava semana de embarazo y realmente trataba de averiguar que hacer a continuación.

Todavía tenía en mente la idea de irse a una casa de seguridad pero sabía que esto provocaría que Clint fuera el blanco de las preguntas cuando los demás se enteraran que ella se había ido.

Era consciente de que Clint guardaría el secreto, pero aun así tendría que pasar por el interrogatorio de los Vengadores.

Poco a poco cerro el libro ante ella, Natasha sabia tenía que decírselo a los demás, tenía dos meses de embarazo y no pasaría mucho tiempo antes de que empezara a notársele.

_Esta va a ser mi misión más difícil. _– pensó para si misma mientras se obligaba a mover los pies y dirigirse a la puerta.

Por primera vez agradecía que Thor estuviera de vuelta en Asgard. Le encantaba "el tipo grande" pero se sentía extasiado o demasiado feliz no notaba la fuerza con la que daba abrazos. Se enteraría de la noticia eventualmente, seguramente se sentiría un poco molesto por no haber estado allí en el momento del anuncio.

Clint ya estaba enterado así que solo quedaba decirle a Tony, Bruce y Steve.

Bruce sería el primero, con un poco de suerte se ofrecería para ser su médico, ella le confiaría fácilmente su vida, por encima de cualquier otro médico.

Finalmente lo encontró en el laboratorio, pero Tony estaba con él, así que decidió que lo mejor esa seguir adelante y decirle al operador de Iron man y Hulk al mismo tiempo.

Pronto descubrió que con la noticia su oído dolería, Tony pronto comenzó a divagar sobre todas las cosas que haría para su futuro sobrino o sobrina.

Ella solo esperaba que a su hijo no se le pegara el gusto por las cosas caras de Tony. Por suerte la reacción de Bruce fue mejor y se ofreció a ser su médico en lo que restaba del embarazo. Cuando ambos preguntaron como ocurrió y quien era el padre, Natasha solo dijo verdades a medias.

Ella les hablo de la forma en la que había quedado embarazada pero respecto a la identidad del padre no dijo nada, tendrían que esperar, como todos los demás.

El papa sería el primero en saberlo.

Se fue dejando a Tony planear la planta entera que iba a convertir en un vivero, y a Bruce refrescándose en la información sobre el embarazo. Natasha comenzó a buscar a Steve.

Ella sabe que su sesión de entrenamiento la llevaba a cabo durante el día y la otra era hasta el atardecer y no comenzaba hasta las seis, así que tenía que atraparlo antes de que se fuera a trotar durante dos horas.

Por suerte pudo atraparlo justo cuando salía de su habitación con su ropa deportiva.

-Steve.-

El soldado se detuvo cuando fue llamado y sonrió cuando la vio.

-Perdón por hacerte esto, pero haré que no salgas a correr hoy-. Le dijo.

-¿Es algo malo?-. Pregunto con tono preocupado.

-No, solo tengo que decirte algo importante-. Dijo Natasha.

-¿Qué es?-

-¿podemos …. Podemos sentarnos o algo asi?-

-Si- respondió el rápidamente y abrió la puerta de su habitación, cuando llegaron a la sala ambos se sentaron en el sofá.

-Es algo importante que me ha pasado-. Comenzó Natasha y Steve le puso toda su atención. –No fue planeado en lo absoluto, pero no hay nada que pueda hacer al respecto.-

-¿Alguien te ha hecho daño?- pregunto Steve de repente en tono protector.

-No, en realidad ni siquiera sé quiénes son- dijo. –Hace dos semanas me realice un control periódico y sucedió algo que _jamás _ planee hacer en mi vida.-

-¿Qué es?, ¿Fury te está obligando a jubilarte?

-Ojala fuera algo tan simple como eso-. Declaró, -Steve…. Yo, yo , yo….- Steve la miro tratando de transmitirle valor cuando escucho su tartamudeo.

-¡Estoy embarazada!-.

**Dios! Ya se lo soltó y sin anestesia, ahora veamos cómo se lo toma el capitán, me encanta, nos vemos en el siguiente, ya saben que son libres de mandarme sus PM con sus comentarios, sus rewvies! Y pasen a leer mi historia "el diablo de los ojos azules" si gustan. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Yo aquí ¿Quién allá?, a todos mis lectores, espero que estén muy bien, extrañándome espero ****, hoy quiero solicitar su ayuda, la imagen que tengo como portada de este fic, se supone que es una escena de la película, los vengadores, pero no recuerdo en que momento, si hay algún alma piadosa que me diga en que minuto fue, le tengo un premio, el premio consiste en traducirle un one-shot de su elección, o subir el siguiente capito de este fic en el momento que prefiera, igual se lo puedo mandar por PM en exclusiva, a la primera persona que me ayude será el o la ganadora, espero que disfruten su lectura, como siempre los invito a leer mi fic "el diablo de ojos azules, su apoyo en algo completamente mío es muy importante para mí. **

By: MysticFantasy

Traslator: Annabeth Grey.

Natasha miró al capitán, su cara permaneció lívida durante unos segundos y luego sonrío feliz.

.

-Wow….eso es increíble, felicidades Natasha-. Dijo. –Estoy feliz por ti.

.

-Gracias-.

.

-¿Estas bien con eso?- le preguntó. –Quiero decir, me imagino que no debe ser fácil para ti, dejar de hacer misiones, ¿de cuánto estas?

.

-Estoy bien, ya tengo dos meses, Fury ya me ha puesto con tareas restringidas.- Respondió la pelirroja, -Así que imaginaras que no iré a muchas misiones contigo y el equipo en los próximos meses, pero puedo dedicarme a buscar cualquier información que necesiten para los chicos.-

.

-Es comprensible.- dijo el soldado con un guiño. –Honestamente si Fury no te hubiera puesto restricciones lo habría hecho yo.-

La espía sonrió ligeramente, ese era Steve preocupándose por su equipo y asegurándose de que obtuvieran el descanso que necesitan.

.

-Entonces ¿quién es el afortunado padre?-. Le cuestiono.

.

-No puedo decírtelo, no en este momento al menos-. Respondió ella, -No sé quién es, pero cuando lo sepa creo que esperaré un tiempo antes de decírselo, yo no sé cómo reaccionará cuando se lo diga.-

.

-Debería estar agradecido- declaró haciendo que Natasha lo mirará.

.

-¿Agradecido?- Repitió ella.

.

-Bueno, si fuera yo, estaría agradecido de tener un hijo con una mujer tan increíble como tú.- le dijo con una sonrisa tímida y un leve sonrojo. –Daría cualquier cosa por tener mi propia familia-.

.

-¿Por qué no lo haces?- cuestionó la mujer con curiosidad.

.

-Yo no tengo exactamente mucha experiencia con las mujeres, y estoy seguro que ninguna de ellas me encontraría demasiado interesante a menos que supieran quien soy en realidad-.

.

-Serian unas superficiales.- concordó, - Con un poco de suerte encontrarás a una mujer que te haga muy feliz-.

.

-Gracias-. Dijo Steve. –Entonces ¿Cuándo piensas decirle al padre?-.

.

-En algún momento de la próxima semana o algo así.- suspiró -no puedo creer que vaya a decir esto pero estoy esperando que…..se case con migo, no puedo imaginar que mi hijo crezca sin su padre-.

-¿Y si no lo hace?- Quiso saber el soldado-

.

-no lo sé-. Agacho la mirada, -Yo no quiero que mi hijo nazca fuera del matrimonio, yo no lo hice y no sé si su padre lo hizo, pero no quiero lo mismo para él.-

.

- A mi tan poco me gustaría que mis hijos lo hicieran, una vez que empiece a tenerlos claro-. Reflexiono.

.

-De verdad espero que él quiera estar contigo, Natasha, cualquier hombre sería afortunado de decir que eres su esposa y padre de tu bebé-.

.

-Ojalá hubiera más hombres como tu Steve-. Le dijo. –Hay un montón de niños pequeños que te admiran y estoy segura de que mi hijo tan bien lo hará-

.

Steve solo sonrió.

.

-Bueno, será mejor que me detenga, no quiero retrasar más tu entrenamiento.- Dijo la futura mamá levantándose y el soldado imitando su acción. –Gracias Steve, me alegra que hayamos tenido esta conversación.-

.

-Fue un placer, de verdad espero que las cosas salgan bien para ti y tu bebé-.

.

-Gracias, solo espero no ser demasiado molesta cuando comiencen los cambios de humor, y el gusto por la comida extraña llegue-.

.

El soldado se rió entre dientes.

.

-No te preocupes- la tranquilizó. –Pero por favor si hay algo en lo que pueda ayudarte, solo házmelo saber-.

-Gracias, lo tendré en cuenta-. Dijo antes de salir de la suite, y regresar a la suya con nuevos pensamientos en la cabeza.

.

**Bueno hasta aquí el capítulo, algunas estarán decepcionadas de que no le haya dicho ya que era el padre, yo misma lo estuve pero ténganle paciencia creo que más de alguna lo haríamos en su lugar, Steve no sabe que su deseo pronto le será concedido y me alegra. **

**Gracias a todos los que me dejan sus comentarios y me agregan a favoritos o me siguen son un amor.**

**Bueno ya saben mi propuesta, en cuanto tenga la respuesta daré el premio, ya saben mi recomendación acerca de mi fic, los quiero.**

**Besos de polvo de estrella para todos!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Lectores de mi corazón, aquí estoy de nuevo, la vez pasada, les prometí algo a cambio de que me aclararan un punto, y lo hicieron varios, solo que mabelen07 fue la chica ganadora, me aclaro el punto y por eso, el premio se lo daré.**

**Tengo noticias esplendidas para todos, la autora original del fic y yo trabajaremos en conjunto para elaborar la traducción así que pronto tendrán más noticias mías.**

**Como siempre y sé que los aburro me estrene como autora, y lo hice con otra pareja pero espero que puedan tomarse unos minutos de su tiempo para leerme y darme su opinión es bastante importante para mí, ando chípil últimamente jaja, quiéranme mucho!. Los dejo con el capítulo! Disfrutadlo!. **

**By: MysticFanrasy**

**Traslator: Annabeth Grey**

Natasha rápidamente se colocó una de sus favoritas camisetas rojas, y se metió en sus vaqueros, para luego subir la cremallera pero está se detuvo a mitad del camino.

-¿Qué…?

La pelirroja trato varias veces de subir la cremallera por completo pero después de varios minutos, se rindió.

Entrando al cuarto de baño la espía se miró en el espejo de cuerpo completo, y se dio cuenta de un pequeño abultamiento en su abdomen.

Su panza estaba comenzando a aparecer.

-¡Oh no!-. Suspiró suavemente, quitándose sus perfectos y cómodos jeans. – Debo comprar ropa-.

Normalmente estaría contenta por comprar un nuevo guardarropa, sin embargo esta vez se trataba de adquirir ropa con la cual sentirse cómoda durante el embarazo y esto no sería precisamente un paseo por el parque.

Al ir a su armario, tuvo suerte y encontró una falda negra que aún se ajustaba bien a su cintura ya que tenía un expansible.

-Veamos-. Se dijo Natasha mientras reflexionaba. – Voy a necesitar ropa suficiente para que me dure durante los siguientes siete meses, necesitare a Steve para que me ayude a cargar todas esas cosas y me dé una honesta opinión sobre cómo me veo, además necesito a Bruce para orientarme sobre que es exactamente lo que necesito.

Una vez terminada la reflexión se dirigió a la sala de estar donde estaba segura que encontraría a los dos hombres.

Efectivamente ambos hombres estaban ahí y lo mejor es que estaban solos.

-Steve, Bruce, necesito su ayuda-. Anuncio.

-¿Estas bien?-. Pregunto el soldado mientras él y Bruce prácticamente saltaban de su asiento y corrían a su lado.

-Estoy bien,-. Dijo Natasha mientras una sonrisa se dibujaba en su cara, desde el momento en el que la pelirroja había anunciado que estaba embarazada, sus compañeros prácticamente la estaban echando a perder, siempre manteniendo un ojo en ella y cuestionándola seguido sobre si había algo que pudieran hacer por ella.

Fiel a su palabra, Tony había comenzado con los planos para el vivero que ocuparía todo un piso de la torre, y declaro que lo iba a decorar con elementos temáticos de los vengadores, Natasha no tenía ganas de hacerlo cambiar de opinión ya que no creía que le hiciera caso de todas formas.

-Tengo que ir a comprar ropa y necesito su ayuda- dijo Natasha.

-¿Ropa?- cuestiono el soldado

-Mis jeans ya no me quedan, necesito ropa de maternidad.-

-Necesitas entonces un poco de músculo y consejo-. Adivino Bruce con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Exactamente-. Confirmo ella, - quiero conseguir lo suficiente para todo el embarazo, para no tener que volver a salir a hacer ese tipo de compras, una vez es más que suficiente para mí.

-Estaré encantando de ayudarte-. Le sonrió Steve.

-Yo igual-. Acordó el científico.

-Un poco más, un poco más, muy bien Steve-. Bruce lo dirigía desde atrás para que pudiera entrar a la sala de estar.

Tony y Clint lo miraron confundido pero el entendimiento los alcanzo cuando vieron a Steve entrar con sus brazos cargados de bolsas y cajas que formaban una pila aún más alta que él.

-Muy bien. Tablero. Ve hacia delante, okay, bájalas-. El soldado cuidaba de sí mismo y de las cajas que llevaba en sus brazos para ponerlas a salvo en la mesa y todas las bolsas en el suelo.

-No sabía que eras adicto a las compras, Cap- dijo Clint.

-Son mías.- Le aclaro Natasha al momento de entrar a la sala.

-¿Todas?- exclamó Tony.

-Eso no es todo-. Le contesto el rubio mientras salía a por lo demás.

-¿Qué es todo eso Nat?- preguntó Clint con curiosidad.

-Ropa de maternidad, respondió la rusa. – Odio admitirlo pero estoy comenzando a engordar-.

-No estas gorda Natasha-. La corrigió Bruce, -Pero aun así no queremos otra sesión de compra de vestuario.-

-¿Qué hizo?-

-Un empleado hizo un comentario que termino con la afirmación de que Natasha era la esposa de Steve, con los cambio de humor que ya comenzaron, el empleado tuvo suerte de vivir el resto de su turno-. Explico el científico.

-Fue culpa suya- Murmuró ella en su defensa mientras las puertas se abrían y Steve llegaba con el resto de las compras.

-¿Es suficiente ropa?- Pidió saber Tony.

-Suficiente para un año-. Respondió ella. –NO pienso salir a comprar más-

-Es por eso que nos pidió a Steve a mí que la acompañáramos, necesitaba a alguien para cargar y otro para que le dijera que iba a necesitar.- dijo Bruce mientas Steve dejaba la última carga de compras en la sala.

-Wow. No sabia que las mujeres necesitaran esta cantidad de cosas desde el principio del embarazo.- suspiro el inventor.

-Y esto es solo la ropa, espera a que lleguen las compras de cosas para el bebé-. Declaró Clint.

-Eso lo van a traer cuando el piso para el bebé esté listo.- les comunico Natasha. –Te dejare la nota pagada de todo lo que traerán Tony-.

-Mientras no usen mi ascensor privado.- se encogió de hombros.

Sonrió ligeramente cuando termino de guardar toda la ropa que había comprado, desde mañana comenzaría a usar ropa de maternidad. Entro a su cuarto de baño y se miró nuevamente en él espejo, el bulto comenzaba a formarse pero Steve y Bruce le aseguraron que no habían sido capaces de notarlo.

Sabía que si quería entrar en un vestido de novia tenía que decir la verdad pronto. Esto solo significaba que era el momento de decirle la verdad al padre.

Con los nervios recorriéndola la mujer dejo su habitación para dirigirse a donde el padre de su hijo residía en la torre.

El corazón le latía con tanta fuerza que casi pudo asegurar que todos en la torre podían escucharlo, con su puño temblando ligeramente llamo dos veces a la puerta.

Mientas esperaba estuvo tentada a salir corriendo y esperar más tiempo para confesar pero sabía que tenía que decirle, ya había pasado suficiente tiempo, y estaba comenzando a notarse.

Fue capaz de escuchar los pasos dirigiéndose hacia la puerta, en ese momento Natasha comenzó a hiperventilar, el pomo de la puerta giró y la puerta se abrió, dejando ver al hombre que había venido a ver.

**Bueno eso es todo, hasta aquí el capítulo espero sus comentarios y ya saben que espero que me visiten en mi fic.**

**Besos de polvo de estrella para todos. **


	6. Chapter 6

Aquí les traigo la actualización, espero que les guste, hoy no tengo muchas ganas de nada así que los dejo directamente con esto.

Xoxo.

By: MysticFantasy

Traslator: Annabeth Grey.

La puerta se abrió y Natasha sintió como el aliento se atascaba en su interior al estar frente a frente con el padre de su hijo.

-¿Natasha?-. Cuestionó, -¿Pasa algo malo?

-No-. Suspiró –Es solo que….¿Puedo hablar contigo?

-Por supuesto-. Respondió y dio un paso al lado para que la pelirroja pudiera entrar, una vez lo estuvo cerró la puerta tras de sí, y le indico el sofá en la suite de la sala de estar.

-Steve primero que nada me gustaría decir que estoy realmente agradecida por la ayuda que me has brindado desde el momento en que te dije que estaba embarazada.

-No hay problema-. Insistió –Me alegra haber podido ayudar.-

-Aún así, gracias-. Dijo –Pero…..tengo algo importante que decirte-.

-¿Qué es?-. dijo curioso. –¿Es…es sobre el bebé?

-Si-.

-¿se trata del padre? ¿Le dijiste y aun así no quiere estar contigo?-

-Todavía no sé nada acerca de la última parte-.

-Si no lo hace, solo dime quien es, he iré a hablar yo mismo con él-. Insistió.

-¡Steve!, ¡Eres tú!-. Soltó de repente atreviéndose a mirar al soldado.

Steve tenía sus ojos muy abiertos, y su rostro se llenó de sorpresa, parecía que dejo de respirar y estaba tan quieto como una estatua.

-Lamento decírtelo de esta manera pero, eres tú-. Siguió ella mientras bajaba la mirada –El tipo que me hizo esto, de alguna manera consiguió tus genes y probablemente también tu sangre con lo que de algún modo se convirtió en este bebé.-

Steve siguió callado y eso estaba poniendo a la espía nerviosa, se quedó en silencio hasta que finalmente él consiguió hablar.

-Yo…tu….mi.-

-Estoy embarazada de ti-. Repitió con la esperanza de calmarlo para que pudiera hablar correctamente.

-¿Mi bebé?- susurró

-Tu bebé-. Confirmó. –Sé que ninguno de los dos planeamos esto, de ninguna manera, y entenderé si no quieres tomar la responsabilidad de ser pa…-. Natasha fue silenciada cuando tiro de ella y la abrazo, ella permaneció en silencio, preguntándose qué significaba aquello.

Se quedaron así unos momentos hasta que Steve se echó hacia atrás y miro directamente a Natasha.

-Espera aquí-, le dijo antes de desaparecer en su dormitorio.

La espía le escucho hurgar un poco antes de reaparecer con algo pequeño en sus manos, cuando se sentó de nuevo junto a ella se dio cuenta que era una pequeña caja.

-Esto perteneció a mis padres, es lo único que me queda de ellos-. Le explico.

El abrió la pequeña caja para revelar dos pequeñas sortijas de oro, una con un pequeño diamante incrustada en él.

Natasha sintió algo pesado en su interior cuando se dio cuento de lo que significaba aquello.

-Como tu dijiste, nada de esto fue planeado, pero sé que quiero ser padre, te creo cuando dices que el bebé es mío, y quiero asumir la responsabilidad, quiero estar ahí cuando nazca, mientras crece, sé que no nos amamos el uno al otro, pero quiero hacer lo correcto.-

La pelirroja sonrío ligeramente cuando él se arrodillo frente a ella.

-Natasha Romanoff ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?

-Sí, lo haré.- Steve sonrío y le puso el anillo con el diamante en el dedo anular, se ajustaba perfectamente.

-Tal vez algún día puedas amar a alguien tan torpe y tímido como yo-. Le dijo

-Tal vez tu algún día puedas amar a alguien como yo.- respondió ella. –Sé que nos casamos por el bien del bebe, pero quizás con el tiempo, lleguemos a ser una familia de verdad.-

-Voy a orar cada día y noche para que ese día llegue.- contesto Steve -¿Quieres casarte tan pronto como sea posible?-.

-Me gustaría que fuera antes de que comience a notarse más-. Explicó. – ¿Estaría bien si es dentro de dos semanas?

-Por supuesto-. Concordó. – ¿crees que deberíamos seguir adelante y decirle a los demás?

-Creo que sí-. Dijo. –Sé que todos se van a molestar si planeamos todo y no les decimos, tengo curiosidad de ver como Tony sugerirá darnos una mano.-

-No hay duda de que él va a querer planear todo el asunto-. Le mencionó, se levantaron y comenzaron a caminar a la salida.

-Puedo prever eso-. Estuvo de acuerdo la pelirroja.

Eso es todo por ahora, dejen sus comentarios, nos vemos.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hola de nuevo a todos mis lectores, seguidores y los que me agregan a favoritos, todos son unos bombones chocolatozos, les doy las gracias a los que me han apoyado, espero que les guste, ya saben que pueden dejarme sus mensajes o enviar PM, siempre contesto,-**

BY: MysticFantasy

Traslator: Annabeth Grey.

Steve sintió como sus pulmones eran aplastados bajo el abrazo de Thor. El guerrero Asgardiano había regresado hacia un par de minutos a la Torre antes de que Steve y Natasha dieran la noticia.

Una vez fue dada la gran noticia los abrazos no se hicieron esperar y Thor mostro su excitación por la noticia.

-Felicidades a mis amigos-. Los elogió el dios del trueno con una gran sonrisa, -Estoy muy contento de que se les sean bendecidos con un hijo.-

-Ese niño no tendrá a su padre si sigues apretándolo de esa manera-. Declaró Tony.

Thor rápidamente libero al soldado quien jadeo en busca de aire.

-Pido disculpas a mi amigo-. Dijo. –aún tengo problemas para controlar mis emociones.

-Está bien Thor-. Le aseguro él.

-Guarden su emoción para la boda-. Les dijo Tony. –me encargaré de todo, y antes de que alguno de los dos diga algo iré a poner al tanto a Pepper para planearlo todo.-

-Eso realmente me hace sentir mejor.- le contesto Natasha. –por un momento creí que serias tu quien planearía todo.-

-No me tientes mujer-.

-Creo que esto merece una celebración.- Intervino Bruce, -son dos grandes anuncios en un día, hay que celebrarlo.-

-Bromeas.- Clint estuvo de acuerdo –Primero me entero de que el primer niño vengador está en camino y luego la boda-.

-Amerita una fiesta-. Dijo Thor. –Iré por un poco de hidromiel, que he traído de Asgard.-

-Solo recuerda que Natasha no puede beber-. Señalo Steve.

-Porque-.

-Porque está embarazada-. Señalo Clint.

-¿Está muy mal que una mujer Midgardiana beba mientras está embarazada?-.

-Mucho, pero no todas las mujeres escuchan esa recomendación.- le aclaró Bruce. -¿Las mujeres en Asgard beben mientras están embarazadas?

-Muchas lo hacen sí, mi madre dijo que lo hacía-.

-Eso explica muchas cosas.- murmuró Tony mientras sacaba su Starkpad y revisaba que cosas podían ser entregadas a domicilio. –

**Jajajaja, no saben cómo me reí en esta parte, quiero aclararles que esta es solo la primera parte del capítulo pero quería actualizar ya. Así que les dejo esto, espero lo disfruten como siempre ya saben que los invito a leer mi fic "Diablo de ojos azules". Les agradezco sus comentarios siempre.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hola a todos mis lectores hermosos, aquí les traigo la continuación del capítulo espero que lo disfruten, en un par de semanas regresaré por fin a la universidad así que tal vez no actualice con la frecuencia que suelo hacerlo. Les recomiendo como siempre mi historia, el diablo de ojos azules. **

**By: MysticFantasy.**

**Traslator: Annabeth Grey.**

-¿Natasha?, la comida esta lista.- anunció Clint entrando a la habitación, cuando vio a su amiga frente al espejo con su vientre que ahora se veía notablemente.

.

La pelirroja se echó a reír al ver la expresión sorprendida de Clint, ella rápidamente se quitó la esponja de dentro de su blusa.

.

-Siento eso Clint-. Dijo –Solo quería verme como me gustaría que fuera.-

-Me lo creí por un segundo.- admitió Clint. –Sin embargo me gustaría ver la cara del Cap, ¿Podrías hacerlo de nuevo?-.

-Tal vez en unos días-. Respondió. –Creo que decirle que va a ser padre es una sorpresa lo suficientemente grande como para durar un tiempo-.

-Buen punto.- el arquero estuvo de acuerdo, -Entonces, ¿Cómo se siente que el Capitán América sea el padre de tu bebé?-.

-Es inesperado-. Dijo ella. –Nunca en mi vida creí incluso que conocería a la mismísima leyenda viva….Tener a su hijo, es la sorpresa más grande de mi vida-.

Clint sonrió ligeramente.

.

-Sin embargo parece muy entusiasmado sobre eso.-

-Lo estoy-. Dijo la pelirroja con una suave sonrisa, -Se puso muy feliz al saber que finalmente tendría a la familia que siempre quiso, aunque estoy segura que soy la última mujer en su lista que el querría para ser su esposa-.

-Nat, no empieces con eso-. Dijo Clint. –Steve se preocupa por ti y lo sabes.-

-Si-. Estuvo de acuerdo la espía. –De alguna manera logré llevarme al hombre que toda mujer quiere-.

.

El arquero se rió entre dientes..

.

-Clint, hay algo que tengo que preguntarte-.

-¿Qué es?-. Cuestiono Clint.

-En la boda….tu ¿me entregarías?-. Clint sintió que su cara se iluminaba de felicidad, luego sorpresa y nuevamente felicidad.

-¿Enserio? ¿Quieres que yo te entregue?-.

-Por supuesto-. Dijo la pelirroja. –Me salvaste la vida Clint, cuando tu debías hacer que dejará el mundo que alguna vez conocí, eres el mejor amigo que he tenido en mi vida, te debo mucho, me gustaría que seas tú, más que nadie, quien me lleve por ese pasillo-.

Clint sonrió y abrazo a la espía.

.

-Claro que lo haré-. Natasha lo abrazo de vuelta para luego separarse y comenzar a dirigirse hacia la cocina principal.

-Pero cuando el niño tenga la edad suficiente debes dejar que le enseñe "mi tiro con arco"

-Lo pensaré-

-¡aw! ¡Por favor!-.

**Hasta aquí por ahora, nos vemos luegooo. Dejen sus comentarios. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Hola de nuevo, aquí reportándome, lo sé he tardado demasiado, las tengo muy mal acostumbrados, pero así me gusta consentirlos, el caso es que he tenido algunos problemas y por eso mi retraso, además les informó que el lunes regreso a la universidad por lo tanto puede que los capítulos tengan algún retraso.**

**Ya saben que les agradezco mucho sus alertas de favoritos o seguidores, incluso sus comentarios que me animan a seguir.**

**Los quiero. Vamos con el capítulo.**

Natasha comenzaba a creer que Pepper creía que la planificación de la boda sería para ella y Tony. La CEO pasaba con rapidez de los libros a las revistas y todo lo demás para obtener ideas para la boda.

.

Hasta el momento la pelirroja creía que la celebración iba a ser enorme y costosa pero Pepper estaba haciendo un gran trabajo eligiendo todo.

.

-He hecho una cita para ver tu vestido de novia-. Le anunció Pepper cuando termino con su llamada telefónica. –Será pasado mañana a las dos.-

.

-Perfecto-. Dijo la espía. –Pepper no puedo agradecerte lo suficiente por toda la ayuda que me haz brindado-.

.

-Bueno nuestra amistad era un poco rocosa al principio pero creo que lo hemos arreglado y llegamos a ser buenas amigas-. Dijo la otra pelirroja con una sonrisa, -Además espero que esto le de un par de ideas a Tony-.

.

-Bueno, podríamos encerrarlo en una habitación repleta de imágenes de bodas y fotos tuyas, dejarlo ahí por un par de horas, eso debería darle un par de ideas al respecto-. Bromeó Natasha.

-Encerrarlo en una habitación suena muy bien-. Sonrió Pepper.

.

-Estoy de acuerdo contigo en eso, sobre todo durante las reuniones de S.H.I.E.L.D. -. Dijo Natasha, -Le encanta burlarse de Fury-.

.

-No es ninguna sorpresa-. Corroboró –Entonces ¿Qué esperas que sea el bebé?-

.

-No estoy segura-. Dijo –Supongo que me gustaría que fuera un niño, así podría tomar el lugar de Steve cuando llegue el momento-.

.

-creo que sería adorable tener a un pequeño capitán américa corriendo por la torre-. Dijo Pepper. –Tal vez eso ayudaría a Tony a superar su miedo a los niños-.

.

-Stark es probablemente uno de los hombres más complicados que alguna vez he conocido-.

.

-A veces me pregunto de donde lo saco, creo que de su padre, pero realmente no lo sé-. Reflexiono Pepper.

.

-Steve debe saberlo-.

.

-¿Cómo estas llevando el hecho de casarte con el Capitán América?-. Preguntó. –Muchas mujeres matarían por estar en tu lugar en este momento.-

.

-No tengo ninguna duda sobre eso, muchas desearían casarse con él, pero más que eso, estoy feliz de que mi hijo vaya a tener a su padre-.

-Sé que los dos están juntos por el bien del bebé pero crees que ¿ algún día llegues a enamorarte de él?-

.

-Yo….yo espero que si-. Respondió Natasha. –Yo siento un poco hueco el hecho de casarnos por el hecho de ser padres así que espero que eso pase algún día-.

.

-Bien, quiero lo mejor para ambos-.

.

-Gracias Pepper-.

**Bueno por el día de hoy eso es todo, espero que les haya gustado **

**Ya saben dejen sus comentarios y les invito a que leean mi historia "el diablo de ojos azules".**


	10. Chapter 10

**Yo aquí reportándome, lo sé he tardado, pero entiendan que he regresado a la universidad y estudiando lo que estudio no es nada sencillo, además ciertas cosas personales me han quitado los ánimos pero ya no más aquí tienen el capítulo, como siempre los invito a leer mi fic (que no he podido actualizar), "El diablo de ojos azules".**

Clint entro a la biblioteca de la Torre y escudriñó la estancia con una mirada penetrante, rápidamente encontró su blanco al pie de la escalera balanceándose suavemente mientras miraba el libro entre sus manos.

-¡Hey cap!-. saludó el arquero ganándose la atención del soldado. -¿Haciendo un poco de lectura?-.

-Lo necesito-. Respondió Steve, -No soy exactamente un experto en bebés.

-Yo creo que en realidad nadie lo hace-. Dijo subiendo el tramo de escalera que hacía falta para alcanzar al capitán, y éste a su vez bajaba con unos manuales de bebé en las manos. –además pensé que habías tratado con unos pequeños durante unos días cuando actuabas-.

Steve se estremeció al recordar como había comenzado su carrera como el Capitán América.

-Yo solo me quedaba con ellos el tiempo necesario para tomar una foto y listo, eso era todo-. Respondió Steve.

-Bueno entonces debes de tener esa parte dominada-.

-La mayoría de los niños con los que traté rondaban por el año y medio nunca estuve cerca de un recién nacido-. Dijo al llegar al mismo nivel que el arquero en la escalera.

-Tal vez podrías ser voluntario en algún hospital y obtener un poco de práctica además de aprender un par de cosas-. Sugirió Clint.

-No es mala idea-.

-Como sea, he venido a informarte que Tony llamó a su sastre personal, y más tarde vendrá a tomarte las medidas y esas cosas para tu smoking -.

-Muy bien. Me parece bien-. Dijo el solado con un asentimiento de cabeza pero con mirada nerviosa.

-Suenas un poco nervioso Cap-. Recalco Clint mientras bajaban por la pequeña escalera.

-Bueno, uno no se casa todos los días-. Respondió, -Un día me entero que voy a ser padre y pronto me convertiré en un marido-.

-Serás un gran esposo-. Le aseguró, -Eres perfecto en todo lo demás, ¿Por qué no deberías casarte?-.

-¿Por qué todo el mundo dice que soy perfecto en todo lo que hago?-. Preguntó más para sí mismo que para su amigo. –Lo que me pone tan nervioso es… bueno, no creo que Natasha pueda verme como algo más que el padre de su hijo-.

-¿te sientes diferente?-. preguntó Clint, y luego la realización cruzó su rostro. -¿ya la amas no?-.

Steve se sonrojó ligeramente.

-Bueno no estoy en ese punto exactamente, pero ya la amo por el hecho de darme un hijo-. Dijo. –Espero que algún día pueda amarla como un hombre ama a una mujer, estar realmente enamorado de ella-.

-De acuerdo, solo recuerda esto Cap, es una lección que me llevó un tiempo aprender, cada día que pase y ella aún no haya disparado una bala o puesto un cuchillo en tu garganta, todavía estas por buen camino-.

Steve asintió ligeramente comprendiendo el consejo de Clint.

El capitán realmente esperaba que algún día Natasha y el llegarán a estar realmente enamorados. Tenía la esperanza de darle un segundo matrimonio, uno donde lo hicieran realmente por amor, de esa manera sus votos realmente tendrían significado.

En este momento solo se casaban por el bebé, esperaba que después de volverse a casar fueran una familia real, estaba seguro de que eso tomaría tiempo, tal vez, incluso su bebe ya caminaría y hablaría.

Pero el oraría para que ese día llegará.


	11. Chapter 11

-Debería usar mi uniforme-. Dijo a bruce parándose entre dos maniquíes uno tenía puesto el uniforme que utilizo durante la guerra y el otro el traje nuevo que acaba de realizar Taylor para él.

.

-Yo también lo creo-. Dijo Clint, -Ese traje nuevo es genial pero el uniforme sería más apropiado para la boda.

.-

-Me parece un desperdicio que Taylor viniera especialmente a hacerme un traje para que yo termine usando mi viejo uniforme-.

.

-Capipaleta, no tienes idea de cuantos trajes me ha hecho este hombre y yo aún no los utilizo todos,-. Dijo Tony. -¿Vas a venir con nosotros para ayudar a elegir en vestido de Natasha?-.

.

-¡No!-. se apresuró a decir.

.

-¿odio a ir de compras?-. Pregunto el arquero con una sonrisa.

.

-Tradición católica en realidad-. Explico Bruce, -Es tradición que el novio no vea a la novia utilizando el vestido hasta que estén en el altar, si lo hace, tendrían mala suerte durante todo el matrimonio-.

.

-Wow….eso es espeluznante-. Declaró Clint –Quien imaginaria que un vestido tuviera tanto poder-.

-Superstición.- intervino Tony –No crees en esas cosas, ¿o si?-.

.

-Si-. Respondio el capitán sin rodeos.

.

-El capitán américa creyendo en supersticiones,-. Reflexiono el inventor, -¿En que más crees capitán?-.

.

-Ya basta Stark-.

.

-¡hey!, yo solo estoy celoso del hecho de que el no tendrá que sentarse mientras tiene que ver las diferentes opciones y además asegurarme de que Pepper no traté de utilizar ninguno de ellos-.

.

-Ahora mismo te puedo asegurar que no podrás evitarlo-. Declaro el arquero divertido, -Debiste ver la forma en que vio las tres revistas de novia-.

.

-No me lo recuerdes-.

.

-Entonces deberás asegurarte de que no sea la que atrape el ramo-. Se burló Bruce.

.

-Tendré mis repulsores listos, en caso de que vuele en su dirección-.

…

**Santo dios como me divertí con este capitulo en especial por Tony y su aberración al matrimonio, espero que lo hayan disfrutado, hasta el próximo. Dejen sus comentarios y ya saben que los invito a leer mi historia, **


	12. Chapter 12

**¡Hola todos por aquí!, les traigo el nuevo capítulo, yo les dije que entre más motivación más rápido traía la actualización pero no me hicieron caso, jajaja no, mentiras! La verdad es que he andado muy muy ocupada y con el corazón roto así que es una muy mala combinación. . les dejo mi face para quien quiera agregarme, busquenme asi, Annabeth Grey :) **

**.**

**.**

**-**Vestido listo, esmoquin listo, operadores de sonido listo, el pastel será entregado justo antes de la recepción, el sacerdote estará a tiempo, la limusina estará esperándote, las damas de honor y los padrinos tan bien, el dj va a estar en el salón desde el principio,….vale, todo está listo-. Dijo Natasha bajando la lista, -¿Estamos olvidando algo?-.

.

.

Una mirada pensativa cruzo los ojos de Steve antes de responder a su pregunta.

-No lo creo, nunca antes me he casado pero creo que lo tenemos todo-. Natasha le sonrió al hombre a su lado, su boda estaba solo a un día de distancia y hasta ahora todo parecía ir sin problemas, realmente no quedaba nada que alguno debiera hacer.

.

.

Ambos pensaron en escribir sus votos, pero luego recordaron que su matrimonio era solo por el bebé, no se amaban, por lo que hacer y mantener unos votos matrimoniales no tenía sentido.

.

Como ambos adivinaron Tony y Pepper habían hecho bastante por la boda, a pesar de que sería pequeña, en su mayoría los invitados serian de S.H.I.E.L.D Y los vengadores solamente. Los dos enseguida acordaron que querían mantener el asunto de su hijo lo más discreto posible, no querían que ningún tipo de peligro o amenaza acechara a su bebé aun antes de nacer.

.

.

Realmente era una gran boda para un selecto grupo de personas, por lo que los dejaron que Tony Pepper se divirtieran planificándolo todo, ya que ambos sabían que realmente faltaba un tiempo para que realizaran la propia.

.

.

-¿Así que…alguna idea sobre como nombrar al bebé?- dijo el soldado tratando de entablar una pequeña conversación con su futura esposa.

-Bueno, tengo algunas ideas en mente, pero me gustaría primero saber el sexo-. Dijo ella poniendo una mano sobre su vientre.

-¿Qué esperas que sea?-

- la verdad es que tengo un poco de esperanza en que sea un niño, asi cuando crezca podría tomar tu lugar-.

-¿crees que el mundo sería capaz de soportar a otro capitán américa?- la cuestiono el rubio con una sonrisa.

-¡hey!, el mundo ama al que tiene ahora ¿Por qué no debería de hacerlo con otro?-.

.

.

-Niño o niña ojala puedan ganar confianza en sí mismos, no me gustaría que mi hijo fuera tan tímido o tan torpe como yo-.

.

-cualquiera que sea el género de nuestro bebé, estoy segura de que crecerá bien, con un padre como el capitán américa, seguro que hará las cosas a la perfección-. Steve sonrió ligeramente cuando ella dijo "nuestro bebé", a pesar de que ellos no estuvieran enamorados se sentía bien saber que criarían juntos al pequeño y actuarían como si fueran una familia.

.

.

.

**Bueno por el momento esto es todo, en la semana les adelantaré otro poco, para los que me preguntar porque tan corto, bueno, ps de lo bueno poco!... la verdad es que estoy hasta el cuello por el momento pero poco a poco les traeré mas.**

**Mándenme un abrazo que lo necesito y besos a todos. Gracias por leer, como siempre los invito a leer mi fic, mío de mi, y a que dejen sus comentarios, me hace bien saber que hay alguien del otro lado de la pantalla. **


	13. Chapter 13

**Hello, hello, ¿me extrañaron? Ps nada, yo tan bien, espero que estén disfrutando de la lectura.**

.

.

**Traslator: Annabeth Grey.**

**.**

**.**

-Hey cap!...con que aquí estas-. Exclamo Clint entrando a la habitación acompañado de Thor,

.

-Capitán, el medico nos ha informado que se solicita su presencia de inmediato.- le informo Thor.

.

-¿es enserio?- pregunto Natasha.

.

-Un poco-. Respondió el arquero con una sonrisa.

.

-Conozco esa mirada, ¿Qué piensan hacer?.

.

-Cabeza de cubeta ¡agárralo!-. Gritó y se abalanzo contra Steve seguido de Thor.

.

La pelirroja se rió cuando vio como el arquero y el dios del trueno luchaban contra su futuro marido en el suelo para luego ser cargado en el hombro de Thor.

.

-¡despedida de soltero!-. Anuncio Clint, -No te preocupes Nat, lo verás mañana en el altar, no puedo prometer nada más-.

.

-Es mejor que se aseguren de que este vivo y pueda mantenerse de pie en el altar-. Les gritó mientas salían por la puerta y el soldado trataba de escapar de las garras de Thor en vano.

-Otra ronda JARVIS!-. exclamo Tony.

.

-Tony tómalo con calma-. Le aconsejo Bruce con una sonrisa mientras observaba como el inventor trataba de mantener el equilibrio, -Necesitaremos que cumplas con tus obligaciones de padrino-.

.

-Sabes cap, no te entiendo-. Dijo tony arrastrando las palabras y pasándole un brazo por los hombros, -Cuando nos conocimos por primera vez nos odiamos hasta la medula, luego comenzamos a ser algo como amigos, y ahora quieres que sea tu padrino, eres confuso.-

.

-Me suena familiar-. Sonrió el.

.

-¡vamos Cap!, no serás un hombre soltero nunca más, disfruta mientras puedas-. Le dijo Clint mientras le ponía otra copa en la mano a Steve.

.

-Sabes que no es algo que me afecte-. Respondió.

.

-Vale la pena probarlo-. Siguió el arquero. –Lo único que se es que celebraré lo suficiente por ambos-.

.

-Entonces supongo que es bueno que seas soltero y no tengas una chica que intente atrapar el ramo.- completo Tony. –Tengo mantener un ojo en ella todo el tiempo-.

.

-¿Por qué no estás listo para casarte?- cuestiono Bruce. – quiero decir, Pepper y tu han estado juntos por un tiempo-.

.

-Le tengo miedo al compromiso-. Admitió el inventor con pesar mientras se dejaba caer en el sofá más cercano.

-Creo que tiene miedo de convertirse en padre-. Completo Steve.

.

-No podemos culparlo-. Dijo Clint. –pero sigamos con la fiesta-.

.

-Nosotros somos los únicos aquí-. Le recordó Bruce.

.

-Oh si-. Dijo él con la mirada perdida para luego dirigirse a la alfombra sobre el piso en la que se encontraba Thor y se recostó para conciliar el sueño.

.

-¿Así que, ya estás listo para el gran momento?- siguió Bruce.

.

-Estoy un poco nervioso, pero creo que si-. Le respondió el rubio. –por lo que si estoy completamente nervioso es por convertirme en padre.-

.

-Como lo estaría cualquier persona-. Contesto -sé que yo lo estaría pero ¿Cómo te sientes de tener un hijo con Natasha?-. Steve sonrió ligeramente.

.

-Me gusta la idea de tener un hijo con una mujer fuerte e independiente y quiero que cuando crezca se parezca a ella, que tenga confianza.-

.

-¿En qué quieres que se parezca a ti el bebé?.

.

-Um, creo que en el amor por el dibujo-.

.

-¡vamos Steve!, tu hijo debe de ser exactamente como tu!-.

.

-Exactamente como yo? Por qué?.

.

-Realmente eres modesto ¿no?-.

.

-Si-. Bruce sonrió ligeramente, -Steve eres el símbolo de la esperanza, todo el mundo te admira, eres el ejemplo perfecto de un caballero, tienes modales, porte, cerebro y talento. Eres el ejemplo de todo lo que un hombre debe de ser-.

.

Steve se sonrojo ligeramente ante los elogios que su amigo le estaba dando, él siempre escucho en su tiempo y en este que todos los hombres debían de ser como él porque , era el ejemplo de la perfección, física, mental y espiritualmente.

.

Al principio pensó que las personas lo hacían para que se sintiera intimidado o para que trabajar más duro pero con el tiempo se dio cuenta que en realidad, eso era lo que querían decir. Creían que era perfecto.

.

-No soy tan perfecto como todo el mundo me hace parecer-. Dijo Steve, tengo mis demonios a los que me enfrento y una culpa con la que lidio todas las noches.-

.

-Nadie es perfecto-. Coincidió Bruce. –No importa lo mucho que la gente lo haga parecerlo, todo el mundo mira hacia arriba, hacia ti, desde que todos ellos escucharon que habías capturado a esos tipos de Hydra, supongo que se sintieron tan inspirados que te convirtieron en alguien aún más increíble. – Steve río entre dientes, durante los años se encontró con esas personas que Tony llamaba "groupies", y siempre le preguntaban si había hecho esto o aquello, luego solían alabarlo y decir que besaban el piso por el que pasaba. El lo encontraba todo muy extraño ya que en ese momento no entendía lo que eran los fans así que solo trataba de no darles demasiada importancia.

.

-¿tienes algún consejo para el futuro padre?-. le pregunto Steve a su amigo.

.

-tomate el tiempo que te queda para prepararte mentalmente-. Respondió, - No podría decirte cuantos hombres he visto, listos con suministros y esas cosas pero nunca totalmente preparados mentalmente, para pasar largas noches en vela y cambiar pañales-.

-Será mejor que busque más libros sobre bebés-.

.

-Puedes esperar hasta después de la luna de miel.- le aconsejo. –Clint tenía razón en una cosa, esta es tu última noche como un hombre soltero, deberás celebrar-.

.

-Lo he sido toda mi vida, más debería celebrar que dejo de serlo, que por fin ha llegado a su fin-.

.

-Bien, entonces brindemos por el fin de una vida de soltería-, termino bruce levantando su copa.

.

-Por el fin de la soltería-. Estuvo de acuerdo el soldado, sonando un clic cuando junto ambas copas.


	14. Chapter 14

**Hola de nuevo, no pueden quejarse he estado actualizando un poco más rápido, asi que sin quejas esta vez? Espero que sí, estoy enferma otra vez, gripe, y la verdad me encantaría saber si les está gustando mi trabajo, no sé, siento que no tanto como luna de miel, espero sus comentarios. **

.

.

-Okay, este es el trato chicas, no hablaremos de lo que paso anoche delante de los chicos, ¿de acuerdo?-. Preguntó Pepper.

.

-Hecho-. Natasha y Jane estuvieron de acuerdo.

.

-Además estoy segura de que los chicos tuvieron una noche tan divertida como la nuestra-. Dijo Jane.

.

-Tal vez-. Hablo la pelirroja mientras se cepillaba el cabello. La boda estaba solo a tres horas de distancia y comenzaba a sentir las mariposas en su estómago, ya tenía puesto el vestido, Pepper y Jane la ayudaban con los últimos detalles como el maquillaje y cabello.

.

No podía creer que al fin se convertiría en la Señora Natasha Rogers, Steve y ella no tardaban en estar delante de todos sus amigos, de pie en el altar, tal como el sacerdote se los pidió, recitarían los votos tradicionales, intercambiarían anillos, aquellos que alguna vez pertenecieron a los padres de Steve, y ya está, estarían casados.

.

Miro el anillo de diamantes que llevaba en su dedo, dos días después de su acuerdo Steve la sorprendió con un anillo de diamantes ya que necesitaba el anillo de su madre para que lo ajustaran y limpiaran, así estaría listo para el gran día.

.

Natasha pensaba que estaba hermoso así pero Steve insistió, dijo que quería iniciar con buen pie.

.

-¿Estas lista para convertirte en la señora Rogers?- comento Jane mientras tomaba la rizadora climatizada y comenzaba a trabajar en la parte trasera de su pelirrojo cabello.

.

-Lo estoy y al mismo tiempo no lo estoy-. Comenzó a decir cuando Pepper le aplicaba un poco de maquillaje en los ojos.

.

-¿puedes imaginar cómo se siente Steve en este momento?-. La cuestiono la otra pelirroja con una sonrisa.

.

-Apuesto a que está a punto de hacer un agujero en el suelo-. Contesto Jane.

.

-Pero él será el marido ideal-. Dijo Pepper terminando de dar color.

.

-Totalmente-. Aceptó Jane mientras peinaba otro bucle de fuego de Natasha y sonreía cuando terminaba perfecto, tengo que admitir que estoy un poco celosa Nat, tienes un trabajo de asesino, un look de asesino, y talentos asesinos y ahora tienes un hombre impresionante para convertirse en tu marido, Thor es genial, pero nunca igualará a Steve en el tema de ser un caballero-.

.

-Tienes un hombre entre millones Nat-. Termino Pepper.

.

-Así que soy absolutamente afortunada-. Estuvo de acuerdo Natasha con una pequeña sonrisa.

.

-Va a ser un padre increíble-. Siguió Jane, -El niño será afortunado de ser el hijo o hija del Capitán América-.

.

-Crecer con un padre tan famoso, es el sueño de cualquier niño-. Añadió Pepper al aplicar un poco de rubor en sus mejillas, -Solo piénsalo, en pocos años el estará diciendo, mi papá es el Capitán América, y nadie le creerá por supuesto, -

.

-Si lo hacen, se convertirá en el chico más popular de la escuela-. Dijo Jane.

.

-Steve y yo estuvimos hablando al respecto y decidimos que lo enviaremos a una escuela privada o lo educaremos en casa-.

.

-¿Estas segura?- preguntó Jane. -¿Qué pasa con sus habilidades sociales? El necesitará tener contacto con otros niños de su edad-.

.

-Ambos estamos de acuerdo en esa parte pero seguimos decidiendo-. Terminó la espía mientras Pepper terminaba de aplicarle lápiz labial.

.

-De cualquier manera creo que este pequeño tendrá un futuro brillante, - dijo Pepper. – Teniendo como padre al Capitán América y como madre a la Viuda negra, además de todos los Vengadores a su alrededor y si eso no es suficiente estoy segura de que Tony se asegurara de echarlo a perder, yo diría que es el pequeño más afortunado del mundo.

Natasha oro en el fondo de su mente para que su hijo tuviera una vida mejor que la de ella y Steve. Su infancia había sido una pesadilla tanto que alguien bien podría escribirla y hacer una película de terror, por otro lado de Steve no era mucho mejor pero si más ligera. Los moretones, el dolor, pesadillas, la soledad y una muerte segura, ambos compartieron estas cosas mientras crecían, ninguno de los dos quería que su hijo pasará por lo mismo o experimentará los mismos problemas.

.

-Listo-. Anunciaron ambas mujeres con orgullo.

.

Pepper tomo rápidamente el velo aperlado que estaba atado en una pequeña tiara y con cuidado la coloco sobre la cabeza de la pelirroja.

.

-Ya estas lista-. Dijo ella con una sonrisa de felicidad.

.

Natasha se levantó de su silla y camino hacia el espejo de cuerpo completo que estaba en la esquina de la habitación, se miró un segundo a si misma, y se encontró con alguien muy parecido a ella. Lucia como una novia de verdad, una que estaba a punto de casarse con el hombre que ama. –_yo realmente podría serlo-. _Pensó con una sonrisa. –_soy una novia pero no he llegado a tener esos sentimientos por Steve, quizás cuando digamos, si quiero-. _

.

.

.

**Por el momento eso es todo, espero que lo estén disfrutando, ya saben que mientras mas me motiven con sus comentarios más rápido actualizo, ojalá les guste. Hasta la próxima, ya actualice mi fic, el diablo de ojos azules, si gustan darse una vuelta y decirme que les parece con gusto estaré viéndolas por allá. **


	15. Chapter 15

**Holaa ¿les da gusto saber de mi? Más les vale que contesten que si o no les subo actualización, imaginaré que la respuesta es si, ya conteste todos sus comentarios de rapidin y les comento que ya se esta cocinando una nueva historia que subiré cuando esta termine aun falta algo para eso, como siempre las invito a leer mi fic, el diablo de ojos azules. A leer!**

.

.

Tony miraba divertido como el rubio de un lado a otro en la sala donde los hombres esperaban a que la ceremonia comenzará.

.

-Calmate Barton, no eres tu el que va a casarse-. Aclaró el millonario divertido.

.

-Hey! Voy a ser yo el que camine por ese pasillo acompañando a mi mejor amiga y la entregue a un hombre-. Dijo, -tengo derecho a estar algo nervioso.

.

-Sí, pero incluso Steve está más tranquilo que tú y es él el que va a casarse, - volvió a decir Tony mientras se giraba para ver como el capitán se enderezaba el uniforme frente al espejo de cuerpo completo. –¿Cómo está todo Cap?.

.

-Hasta ahora todo en orden- respondió tranquilo aunque parecía un poco nervioso.

.

-No estés nervioso-. Le dijo Bruce siendo capaz de mirar más allá de la aparente tranquilidad del rubio.

.

-¿Qué pasa acerca de que los hombres siempre mantienen sus pies fríos?-. Apunto Stark.

.

-casarse es otro nivel, después podemos comparar notas-. Dijo el arquero.

-Tal vez deberías tratar de casarte-.

.

-No es mi estilo-.

,

-Vamos chicos, tenemos que ayudar al novio aquí-. Intervino divertido Bruce.

.

-Me siento bien solo un poco nervioso-. Aclaró a su vez ajustándose los puños, los otros estaban seguros de que solo estaba tratando de calmarse a sí mismo. Y nunca se acostumbrarían a ver nervioso al Capitán América.

.

-Todo va a estar bien Steve-. Lo animo Clint. –en poco tiempo vas a estar en el altar junto a Natasha diciendo "si quiero". Sencillo-.

.

-Y todos celebraremos el evento de una manera que harás que tus antepasados se sientan orgullosos.- por fin hablo Thor.

.

Steve pensó en su padre y se preguntó qué dirían si supiera que iba a casarse, y a ser padre, estaba seguro de que estaría realmente sorprendido de que viviera lo suficiente incluso para encontrar una mujer para casarse. A pesar de que habían hecho todo lo posible para cuidarlo y lo hicieron tan bien como pudieron eran conscientes de que no viviría más allá de sus treinta. Steve sentía que su madre era más consciente de la situación, su padre en cambio no lo estaba, tomando en cuenta los tiempos que se vivían cuando aún lo tenía con él.

.

Suspiro ligeramente y trato de empujar los pensamientos lejos, sería un esposo en poco tiempo y padre no mucho después, por mucho que odiara no pensar en sus padres sabía que era lo mejor para tratar de ser un buen marido y padre para su hijo.

.

-Es casi la hora-. Anuncio Tony tomando una botella de Champan. –Vamos a tomar una ultima copa con el soltero Capitán América-.

.

-Steve les deseo la mejor de las suertes a ti y a Natasha como matrimonio y como padres, siempre nos tendrán a su alrededor para cualquier cosa que necesiten.- comenzó Bruce.

.

-Este es un día honorable, dos de mis amigos y más valientes guerreros están por unirse en matrimonio, sepan que siempre tendrán a Asgar de su lado y su bendición tan bien, voy a continuar siempre contigo amigo, que la luz de la gloria siga iluminándolos-. Dijo Thor.

.

-Cap, eres un gran hombre que va a casarse con una gran mujer, quiero que sepas que les deseo lo mejor a ambos y siempre me tendrán para ayudarles en lo que sea, y con el chico tan bien-. Continúo Clint

.

-Capi paleta siento que te conozco de toda la vida, y soy testigo de cómo las mujeres se tiran a tu alrededor y por fin sentaras cabeza lo cual me parece muy apropiado cuando rondas a tus sesentas-. Todos rieron antes de que el inventor continuara.

.

-Todo el mundo sabe de tus hazañas y de tu historia, me alegra que seamos dignos de compartir este evento en la vida del Capitán América, en la vida de Steve Rogers, haz hecho mucho por este país y es momento de que tengas lo que quieres, siempre me tendrás para cualquier cosa al igual que a esta bola de pandilleros, tengo la intensión de echar a perder al retoño, a tu salud Steve-.

.

-Gracias- dijo Steve al mismo tiempo que chocaban sus copas y bebían rápidamente.

.

Cuando terminaron tocaron a la puerta.

.

-Ya es el momento señor- dijo una voz.

.

Steve dejo escapar un suspiro y sonrió.

.

-Vamos Steve ya es tiempo de casarse-. Dijo Clint. Steve asintió conservando la sonrisa y lo siguió fuera de la habitación, observo el reloj cuando salía, en treinta minutos se casaría.

.

.

Clint sonrió mientras veía a Natasha con su vestido y un ramo de rosas rojas entre sus manos.

.

-Te ves increíble.- declaró el arquero.

.

-Gracias Clint-. Sonrió a su vez.

.

-Oye, tengo algo para ti- dijo mientras se sacaba algo del bolsillo, abrió una pequeña caja para joyería de la que saco una fina cadena de plata con un dije oscuro pulido en forma de reloj de arena y dentro un pequeño rubí rojo.

.

-Clint-. Susurró sin aliento.

.

-Considéralo un regalo de bodas, además hará que el cap no se olvide los aniversarios-. Dijo mientras colocaba la cadena en el delicado cuello femenino. –De verdad les deseo que les vaya muy bien a ustedes dos-.

.

-Gracias Clint-. Dijo antes de abrazarlo y enfrentarse a las puertas-. Su corazón empezó a golpear con fuerza en su corazón, cuando la marcha nupcial comenzó a escucharse del otro lado. Luego se abrieron lentamente y descubrieron al que pronto sería su marido.

.

.

Steve estaba de pie en el altar, todos los ojos estaban puestos en el cuándo la música comenzó para indicarle a la novia que debía aparecer. Miró por encima de la gente que se presentó a la ceremonia. Fury, Hill y Coulson estaban en primera fila, el resto de los presentes eran personas que él apenas conocía, pero tan bien sabía que eran de confianza y capaces de guardar el secreto, de lo contrario no estarían ahí, esta boda y el bebé eran los dos secretos más grandes que S.H.I.E.L.D debía tener en ese momento, Steve podía imaginar lo que algunos serían capaces de hacer para tener a su hijo en sus manos, esa sería su única debilidad, erala única manera de tener un control absoluto sobre él.

.

El soldado por fin salió de sus pensamientos cuando escucho la marcha nupcial haciendo eco en la pequeña iglesia. Todo el mundo se puso de pie y él se volvió en el momento exacto para admirar a su novia.

.

Sintió su aliento atascarse en su interior cuando observo a Natasha, se veía espectacular, el vestido le sentaba perfecto, el solo podía pensar que estaba completo, el vestido era de seda y de satén, sus hombros estaban cubiertos por una tela de seda que llegaban hasta sus codos, y hasta la base de su torso, donde el satén tomada su lugar para hacer una falda de caída perfecta, que se movía al compás de sus pasos, haciendo parecer que flotaba.

.

-Ella es hermosa-. Pensó con cariño y le sonrió afectuosamente cuando llego a su lado del brazo de Clint, y el arquero le dio un rápido abrazo antes de dejarlos juntos en el altar.

.

-Te ves increíble.- le reconoció el soldado.

.

-Gracias -. Le sonrió ella. –Tú te ves muy bien tan bien.-

.

El soldado sonrió y se enfrentaron juntos al sacerdote, a medida que el sacerdote decía su discurso acerca de las bodas y el compromiso el rubio miraba de contrabando a la mujer a su lado. Nunca la había visto así, como Natasha Romanoff, y no como la viuda negra, en este momento además la vio como la mujer con la que iba a pasar el resto de su vida y a criar a su hijo.

.

Steve sintió como algo cálido se extendía por su cuerpo, sabía que no podía ser por el uniforme o debido a la temperatura de la Iglesia, miró a la izquierda y encontró la explicación lo que lo hizo volver a sonreír ampliamente.

.

-¿los anillos?-. Preguntó el sacerdote.

.

Thor y Bruce se adelantaron para entregárselos a cada uno de los novios, Steve y Natasha querían que todos los Vengadores tuvieran participación en la boda.

.

-Por favor repita conmigo-. Dijo el sacerdote mirando al soldado. –Con este anillo, te tomo como mi esposa,-.

.

-Con este anillo te tomo como mi esposa-. Dijo el líder deslizando el anillo por el dedo de la pelirroja, a continuación el sacerdote hizo lo mismo con Natasha que repitió. –Con este anillo yo te tomo como mi esposo-. Deslizando el anillo por el dedo masculino.

.

-Por los poderes que me confiere esta Iglesia yo los declaro marido y mujer-.

.

-Puede besar a la novia-. Los invitados rompieron en aplausos y vitoreo, Steve se inclinó para besar a su ahora esposa. Y escucharon los clics de las cámaras para que de nuevo les aplaudieran.

.

.

**Woooo! Vivan los novios!...dejen sus comentarios!**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.


	16. Chapter 16

**Aquí les traigo la continuación de la boda, que nos inviten al festejo ¿no?. Les tengo noticas tengo face por si gustan agregarme, ya voy a tener más tiempo libre asi que actualizare más rápido siempre y cuando me sobornen con comentarios jaja…a leer **

.

.

-Me alegra anunciar por primera vez al Sr. Y a la Sra. Rogers-. Dijo el maestro de ceremonias. El anuncio fue recibido con vítores y aplausos a la pareja de recién casados que entraron del brazo junto, Steve aun vestía su uniforme y ella el vestido que resaltaba su figura. Ambos se dirigieron a la mesa principal al lado de los Vengadores que se encontraban de pie, ellos dos sentados al frente.

.

-Muy bien ¿pueden acercarse todos las damas solteras al centro de la pista para proceder con el lanzamiento del ramo?-.

.

-Pepper?!...Pep…Pepper a dónde vas?!-. Dijo Tony aterrado, cuando una mata de cabello color fresa se acercaba a la pista junto con Jane y las demás solteras.

.

-¿Tienes tus repulsores listos?-. le preguntó Clint divertido, mientras Natasha le daba la espalda al grupo de mujeres.

.

-Muy bien señoritas!...aquí va-. Natasha arrojó las flores sobre su cabeza directo hacia los invitados.

.

-¿De qué se trata esta tradición?- le pregunto Thor observando a Jane tratar de alcanzar el ramo por el que se peleaban las mujeres.

.

-Todas las mujeres solteras se juntan en el centro de la pista y la novia arroja el ramo hacia ellas, quien lo atrape se supone que será la siguiente en casarse-. Explico Bruce tranquilo cuando de pronto se quedó sin aliento, un ramo de rosas había llegado a sus manos.

.

-Bruce!, no sabía que ya estabas listo para dar ese paso-. Exclamó el inventor cuando todo el mundo se echó a reír.

.

-No lo estoy-. Refunfuño el, arrojando nuevamente el ramo hacia las mujeres.

.

Steve y Natasha procedieron a sentarse cuando el ramo finalmente llego a las manos de una aturdida mujer, él le tendió la silla para que la ocupara para luego sentarse el.

.

-Nuestro primer baile comenzará pronto ¿estas listo?- le pregunto la pelirroja.

.

-Tanto como puedo llegar a estarlo.- dijo. –Aun asi, casarse suena mucho más fácil que bailar.-

.

La espía se rio de su nuevo marido mientras sostenía su mano para esperar a que anunciarán el momento. Steve envolvió la suya desde atrás quedando entrelazadas y sonrió.

.

El Dj por fin pidió que los recién casados se presentarán en el centro de la pista para bailar. Cuando llegaron las luces se apagaron y una suave música comenzó a sonar.

.

-Casi lo dominas-. Le reconoció. -¿Cuál es tu secreto?.

.

-La verdad es que después de que aceptaste mi propuesta, me inscribí a clases en un pequeño salón de danza, tuve que disfrazarme para que nadie me reconociera, Clint y Tony se diviertieron de lo lindo al verme con cabello negro y bigote.- confesó.

.

-Bueno pues eres un estudiante excelente.- le reconoció cuando las demás parejas se les unieron, observaron como Pepper trataba de sacar a Tony de su asiento, y a Jane tratando de explicarle como bailar a Thor.

.

-Yo quería que este matrimonio comenzará con el pie derecho-. Susurró. –Sé que no hay amor entre nosotros pero aun así trataré de ser un buen padre y esposo-.

.

-Ya estás haciendo un excelente trabajo-. Y le sonrió, el soldado por su parte le devolvió su sonrisa, mientras continuaban bailando el mundo se desvaneció, y solo quedaron ellos dos siguiendo el ritmo de la música.

.

.

.

**Aaaaw! ¿les gusto?...a mi me encanto. Déjenme sus comentarios. **


	17. Chapter 17

**Hola a todos, ¿me extrañaron?, si no es así, se aguantan ya volví, gracias por leerme y sobre todo por comentar!**

.

.

.

-¿Haz tenido algún síntoma, o nausea por la mañana?-. Le preguntó Steve con curiosidad mientras lanzaba una cobija y una almohada en el sillón reclinable que estaba en la habitación.

.

-Aun no y espero no tenerlos en lo absoluto-. Contesto Natasha mientras observaba como su nuevo marido se acomodaba en el sofá a pesar de que le ofreció dormir juntos, - Todavía puedes dormir conmigo si quieres-. Steve se sonrojo.

.

-Gracias, sé que estamos casados pero aun así no me siento cómodo si no tenemos los sentimientos correctos el uno por el otro-.

.

-Entiendo pero si te enfermas por dormir de esa manera recuerda que mi oferta sigue en pie-. Dijo mientras se estiraba y apagaba la lámpara. –Buenas noches Steve-.

.

-Buenas noches Nat-. El soldado se relajó un poco sobre el cómodo sofá mientras escuchaba la suave respiración de su esposa, podía oir su respiración lenta lo que le indicaba que debe de haberse quedado dormida pero era consciente de que siendo una espía, tenía la formación adecuada para hacer creer a las personas lo que ella quería.

.

En este momento único que deseaba era tenerla entre sus brazos pero aun no tenía idea de lo que sentía por él, se dio cuenta de que había caído perdidamente enamorado en el instante en que la vio vestida de novia de pie a su lado en el altar.

.

El sabía lo que eran esos nuevos sentimientos por su esposa pero deseaba saber los de ella y hasta que eso sucediera dormiría en el sofá, ya que era lo bastante anticuado para no compartir cama con una mujer si no había amor de por medio. Estar casados era la única razón por la que estaban en la misma habitación.

.

Oraba para que pronto la pelirroja sintiera lo mismo por él y así su hijo podía crecer sin tener nada de qué preocuparse.

.

La mañana llego antes de que cualquiera de los dos se diera cuenta, Natasha se sintió completamente descansada y lo agradeció. Después de tomar un minuto para despertar miro a Steve y noto que seguía dormido, su cabeza estaba inclinada hacia un lado y atrás.

.

La espía estaba segura de que estaba muy cómodo, se levantó, se puso una bata de algodón, y se puso a su lado.

.

-Steve-. Lo llamo mientras lo sacudía suavemente del hombro. –Despierta-. El soldado casi despierta de un sobresalto, estaba completamente despierto casi al instante, y alzo la vista para encontrarse con Natasha a su lado.

.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿estás bien?-. Preguntó al mismo tiempo que se levantaba.

.

-Lo estoy,-. Contesto, -Muy descansada en realidad, quiero que despiertes por la forma en la que estas recostado, tu cuello podría estar rígido todo el dia.

.

-Bueno ahora que lo dices….-. dijo mientras se sobaba un lado de su cuello. –No es nada que un rato en el Gimnasio no pueda curar-. Aseguró.

.

-Déjame ir contigo-. Pidió.

.

-¿Para qué exactamente?-. la miro preocupado.

.

-Solo para hacer un par de estiramientos, quizá yoga-. Respondió – Yo sé que no puedo hacer las mismas cosas de antes pero me gustaría mantener mi flexibilidad-. Explicó.

.

-De acuerdo, puedo vivir con eso pero ¿Qué pasa con la práctica de tiro? Sé que no quieres dejarla de lado

.

-No lo haré, seguiré con ella pero nada más, por mucho que me duela admitirlo, estoy en una condición delicada por el momento.-

.

El soldado se rió entre dientes por la expresión de dolor en su rostro al momento de admitir que no estaba en condiciones de seguir siendo la súper espía atlética y fuerte de siempre. Le dio un abrazo reconfortante para luego separarse de ella e ir a refrescarse.

.

.

**Yaaaa admitió que la ama, ¿Qué más quieren? Jaja dejen sus comentarios.**


	18. Chapter 18

**100 comentarios! Hola a todos y a los que no me saludan tan bien, feos, jaja, siempre me bulean que quieren más!, es que de lo bueno poco pues!, jaja mentiras, depende de ustedes que tan rápido actualice porque me motivan. **

.

.

.

-¡uf! Calambre!- Grito Tony mientras se dejaba caer a un lado y se agarraba la pierna.

.

-Te dije que no lo hicieras-. Se rió Clint manteniendo su posé de Águila.

.

-Tony ¿seguro que quieres seguir intentando con nosotros?- le preguntó Steve manteniendo la misma pose que Clint, Natasha y Pepper.

.

-Si ustedes pueden hacerlo yo tan bien puedo-. Aclaro Tony rodando de un lado a otro sobre la colchoneta.

.

-No con un calambre de ese tipo-. Le indico Pepper caminando hacia su novio.

.

-Tal vez necesita más entrenamiento-. Habló la espía con una sonrisa en la cara, para luego levantarse recta y relajada. –Y dejar el Whisky-.

.

-Más te vale que sean las hormonas hablando- le espetó el pelinegro.

.

-No lo creo-. Siguió burlándose Clint.

.

-Tony no se puede exactamente hacer este tipo de ejercicio y seguir bebiendo en la forma en la que lo haces-. Lo regaño Pepper, mientras Tony extendía lentamente su pierna con el calambre casi desaparecido.

-¿Podemos comprometernos con esto?-.

.

-Renuncia a la bebida y te ayudaremos a ponerte en forma-. Lo consoló Pepper.

.

-No es extraño que la empresa tenga tanto éxito, todo es trato o no trato contigo-. Dijo Stark sentado en el tapete.

.

-Así es-. Confirmo Natasha.

.

-¿Puedo por lo menos jugar con mis trajes tanto como quiera?-. Pidió resignado.

.

-Por el bien del equipo si-. Intervino su novia.

.

-Lo pensaré-. Dijo y se puso de pie en el tapete.

.

-Cambio-. Anuncio Clint y todos cambiaron a la posición de media luna.

.

-Vamos Tony sigue intentándolo-. Le animo antes de volver a su tapete y adoptar la nueva posición igual que todos los demás.

.

-¡Sigue intentando!. No soy un súper soldado, una espía experta o un estupendo chico de circo-. Refunfuño.

.

-Hey! Mira esto!-. le restregó Clint adoptando la posición de perro mirando hacia el piso y moviéndose lentamente para levantarse.

.

-Creo q nos están llamando.- dijo Pepper, -Tenemos que ir a hacer un par de cosas para la próxima junta de negocios a la que Tony prometió asistir-.

.

-Eso no suena a algo que yo haría-. Protesto siguiendo a Pepper fuera del Gimnasio.

.

-No lo es-. Acordó Clint, tomando una toalla y dirigiéndose al vestuario de los hombres.

.

-Creo que todos estamos de acuerdo con Stark-. Dijo la pelirroja sentándose en un banco cercano y se froto el tobillo. Steve rápidamente se dio cuenta de eso, se sentó a su lado y comenzó a frotárselo.

.

-Steve no tienes que hacer eso-. Insistió a pesar de que le gustaba la sensación y se sentía extremadamente relajada.

.

-Solo quiero asegurarme de que estés lo más relajada y libre de estrés como sea posible-. Dijo, -puedo imaginar que no es fácil para una mujer estar embarazada-.

.

-Aunque no he estado embarazada antes, coincido contigo.- siguió ella.-Siento como si me hubiera comido mi peso en delicias Rusas-.

.

-Te ves increíble-. Le dijo el soldado con un leve rubor que no pasó desapercibido para ella.

.

-Siempre y cuando me lo digas tú, lo creeré- dijo. –A los demás le diré que están mintiendo y dejare que culpen a las hormonas-. Sonrió. Steve se rio entre dientes y comenzó a frotar el otro tobillo y pie.

.

-¿Crees que estarás listo para cuando los antojos de cosas extrañas comiencen?-. preguntó la espía.

.

-Supongo que si-. Respondió. –Puedo soportar pasar alrededor de cuatro días sin dormir, así que tienes algún antojo por la noche podré conseguirlo para ti, no hay problema-.

.

-Estoy a punto de cumplir otro mes, veremos si eres capaz de mantener esa promesa- le reto ella.

.

.

**¡oh por dios!...yo quiero uno de estos para llevar por favor. ¿Dónde hay? Si aún no está enamorada no sé qué diablos espera, ya saben que depende de ustedes cuán rápido actualizo! **

**Besos y abrazos. **


	19. Chapter 19

**Hola a todos espero que sigan conmigo, gracias por todos sus comentarios, dejen más y más y pronto actualizaré, no sé qué decirles hoy estoy muy triste así que mejor los dejo con esto.**

**.**

.

-Steve!- Gritó desde el salón de su suite.

.

-¿Qué pasa?-. Preguntó mientras entraba derrapando con una mirada de pánico en su rostro.

.

-El bebé pateó-. Le dijo mientras se frotaba su redondo vientre –Ven a sentirlo, rápido-. El soldado suspiro de alivio, no pasaba nada. Se arrodillo rápidamente a su lado en el sofá, la espía lucía sus siete meses de embarazo, Natasha tomo su mano y la coloco sobre su estómago, ambos espera ron durante un momento hasta que la sonrisa de Steve se ilumino cuando sintió contra su palma el movimiento del bebé.

.

-No lo puedo creer-. Dijo feliz el Capitán, -Muy pronto tendremos en nuestros brazos al bebé-.

.

Natasha sonrió ante la felicidad que mostraba, solo dos meses los separaba de la llegada de su bebé, los últimos meses habían sido poco interesantes y caóticos.

.

La pelirroja le reconocía el que hubiera mantenido su palabra de salir en medio de la noche por cualquier cosa que ella quisiera. Él había sido de gran apoyo, y comprensivo durante todos esos meses, mientras ella pasaba por los cambios de humor.

.

Los demás hombres del equipo pudieron observar de primera mano que tan sensible podía llegar a ser una mujer embarazada. Tony había tratado de evitarlo tanto como fuera posible durante estos cambios, Clint se hacía pato mientras veía como un cambio se avecinaba, Bruce se quedó con Steve para apoyarlo en cuanto a todo lo que necesitara y Thor se había quedado como testigo, deseaba saber cómo era que reaccionaban las mujeres midgardianas a los cambios de estado de ánimo, así que se convirtió en un gran consuelo para la pelirroja cuando Steve no estaba cerca.

.

-¿Cuándo será tu próximo eco?- Le pregunto el soldado aun frotando el vientre femenino.

.

-Bruce lo hará pasado mañana-

.

-No puedo esperar-. Continuo, -¿Aun quieres esperar para saber el sexo del bebé?-.

.

-Sí, pero tú puedes preguntarlo si lo deseas-. Aseguró ella.

.

-Esperaré, además de cualquier manera ya tenemos un par de nombres-. Ella asintió y sonrió cuando Steve se inclinó y puso su oreja sobre su vientre. Su audición mejorada con el suero le permitía escuchar el latido del bebé y cada vez que decía hacerlo, ella sonreía, siempre sin excepción.

.

-Ya casi es hora-. Le hablo al bebé.-Espero que seas tan hermoso como tu madre-.

.

-Sacara tus ojos, estoy segura-. Dijo. –y espero que tan bien tu corazón -.

.

.

**Es todo por el momento tengo cosas que hacer, pero les prometo que actualizare en un par de días, besos y abrazos **

.

.


	20. Chapter 20

**Casi nunca les agradezco como se debe sus comentarios, pero es que casi siempre les contesto directamente, a Guest y joya blanca, chicos o chicas, déjenme un nombre o una dirección para poderles contestar, gracias a todos los demás por seguir conmigo en esta historia.**

.

.

El soldado y la pelirroja habían conseguido llegar a un buen punto, pero él aún no estaba seguro de lo que ella sentía por él, cuando estaba en la torre y no de misión, el seguía durmiendo en el sofá reclinable.

.

Fury la había dejado fuera del servicio activo hasta que el considerará que estaba lista para volver a S.H.I.E.L.D, sin embargo Steve no se libró, ya que el director le dijo que el Capitán América era demasiado importante como para tomar tiempo libre pero le permitió permanecer con ella los dos últimos meses de su embarazo, y otros dos después de que naciera su hijo.

.

El soldado estaba realmente agradecido por este tiempo y no tener que preocuparse en salir de misión.

.

-¿Tienes hambre?-. le pregunto el rubio.

.

-Un poco, pero no lo suficiente como para ponerme en pie-. Contestó. –El bebé es solo la mitad del peso que he ganado-.

.

-Natasha te ves muy bien-. Le aseguro Steve.

.

Escuchar sobre el "enorme" aumento de peso, era algo que todos habían escuchado, la realidad es que ella solo había ganado como diez libras y ella fue muy hábil, consiguió ocultarlo gracias a la ropa que había elegido, solo su vientre redondo delataba que estaba embarazada.

.

-Supongo que es parte del embarazo-. Sonrió. –Sentirte gorda debe de ser parte de la experiencia.-

.

-Sí, pero tú NO estas gorda-. Dijo el soldado. –Serás capaz de perder esos kilos rápidamente y volverás a capturar a los malos con todos nosotros-.

.

-De hecho extraño un poco ir de misión con ustedes-. Le dijo ella al momento en que Steve la levantaba cuidadosamente en brazos y la depositaba sobre la cama.

.

-No te estás perdiendo de mucho-. Explicó. –Barton siendo catapultado a algún lago, Tony atascado en algo parecido a una telaraña aparte de eso, las misiones han sido simples.-

.

- Típico-. Se quejó mientras su marido la cubría con una manta. –cuando yo no puedo ir, las cosas se ponen fáciles-.

.

-Dice a lo Barton cuando te presuma sobre su salto angelical para luego nadar-. Steve se rió entre dientes para luego levantarse, pero antes de irse Natasha lo tomo de la mano.

.

-¿puedes quedarte conmigo un rato?-. Preguntó, -Con la fecha del nacimiento tan cerca, estoy un poco nerviosa-. El soldado asintió después de pensarlo por un segundo, se quitó los zapatos y se recostó a su lado. Natasha se movió para recargarse en su espalda y él le paso un brazo por la cintura.

.

-¿Por qué estás tan nerviosa?-. rompió el silencio.

.

-Tengo miedo de no gustarle o ser una madre horrible-. Le confesó.

.

-Natasha serás maravillosa y el bebé te amará-. La consoló el soldado. –Una gran madre-.

.

-No lo sé Steve-. Dudó. –Todo lo que he hecho en mi vida es aplastar personas y destruir vidas, ahora realmente voy a dar vida, criar a un recién nacido, inocente y todo eso-.

.

-Da miedo, lo admito, pero tan bien hay que admitir que es un poco emocionante-. Le dijo mientras le frotaba un brazo para reconfortarla, -No puedo esperar para que nazca, estoy listo para cargar al niño o niña, ver el color de sus ojos, debatir si será como tú o como yo, frenar a Tony y Clint cuando estén malcriándolo-.

.

-Vas a tener que tratar de ser mejor que yo en primer lugar-. Le dijo al tiempo que tomaba su mano y él le correspondía. Ella realmente no podía creer que esté maravilloso hombre fuera a ser el padre de su hijo. Se había sacado el premio mayor, no podía pensar en nadie más en el mundo que pudiera ser un padre perfecto más que Steve Rogers.

.

A lo largo de su vida le había arrebatado la vida a muchos hombres casados y con hijos, ella era testigo de cómo se aprovechaban de sus familias, todo lo que les era posible, y cuando hacia su trabajo sentía que de alguna manera hizo justicia. Steve en cambio, nunca haría algo así.

.

El nunca se llevaría a su familia de largo, nunca olvidaría mostrar su amor, el estaría allí para su hijo en cualquier momento, no tenía inconveniente con despertar en medio de la noche por tener pesadillas o miedo a los moustros escondidos en las sombras y los armarios, el bebe se merecía un padre como Steve pero ella seguía sintiendo que no lo merecía. .

.

.

.

**Para que me amen aquí está la continuación, espero que la disfruten, sus dudas y comentarios pueden dejarme un comentario si son anónimos solo déjenme un lugar donde pueda contestarles. Gracias por sus mensajes de apoyo, es desamor lo que tengo jaja, cuídense. Besos y abrazos. **

.

.

.


	21. Chapter 21

**¿Actualización dónde? Ps aquí, a leer se ha dicho.**

.

.

-Estoy de regreso, tengo tod…. se detuvo a media frase cuando vio que su compañera ocultaba rápidamente algo en la manta que cubría su regazo.

.

-Nada-. Respondió inocentemente.

.

Una sonrisa maliciosa se dibujó en la cara del arquero.

.

-Estas ocultando algo Nat-. Dijo en tono de complicidad.

.

-Es una pistola cargada y apuntándote directamente entre los ojos-.

.

-No soy tan tonto como para preguntar si realmente fuera eso lo que escondes-. Le contesto. –Vamos Nat, no se lo diré a nadie-. La espía suspiró ligeramente y saco lo que escondía.

.

Los ojos del agente se abrieron de par en par cuando vio las dos agujas de tejer encajadas en una bola de estambre amarillo y en algo que parecía ser un gorro de bebé.

.

-Yo no sabía que tejías-. Exclamó.

.

-Aprendí en de mis misiones encubiertas, una señora mayor me enseño y supongo que no lo olvide-. Le explico mientras devolvía a su escondite el pequeño gorro.

.

-¿Por eso me enviaste todo el camino hasta la tienda?-. le dijo mientras se acercaba a la cama para entregarle una bolsa de papel en sus manos.

.

-La mitad de la razón-. Sonrió.- Realmente deseaba embutidos y chispas, pero puedo esperar hasta que termine con esto-.

.

Él le devolvió la sonrisa y observo sus manos trabajar en el gorrito, después de ser compañero de la Viuda negra por tanto tiempo, pensó que lo sabía todo, sin embargo se dio cuenta que había cosas que ni siquiera él era capaz de adivinar.

.

-Entonces…..estas en el último mes, ¿crees que estas lista-. Empezó al momento de sentarse a su lado en la cama.

.

-Bueno, Sé que Steve está listo.-

.

-He visto lo emocionado que esta-. Dijo Clint feliz rememorando lo feliz que había lucido el Capitán los últimos días, incluso tomaba de buena manera las burlas de Tony, sin molestia y a veces las devolvía aunque Tony no estaba tan contento, no consideraba sus bromas exitosas si no conseguia la respuesta agria de Rogers.

.

Clint no tenía ninguna duda, Steve estaba listo para ser el padre del niño o niña que estaba aún creciendo en el vientre de Natasha. Una vez incluso lo había capturado en el recién amueblado cuarto del bebé observando los objetos infantiles con una mirada fascinada en su rostro lo que lo hizo cuestionarse cuanto tiempo llevaba el soldado anhelando un hijo propio.

.

-Me imagino que Steve será un poco protector pero por mucho es el padre perfecto-. Dijo Clint- tan bien me imagino al pequeño tomando el lugar de Steve-.

.

-Yo igual-. Coincidió comenzando una nueva hilera de tejido. – tan bien deseo que eso suceda, no quiero que tome el mío-.

.

-Nat, él o ella tendrá por lo menos una cosa de ti-.

.

-Espero que sea el cabello o el color de ojos.- ambos permanecieron en silencio durante unos minutos en lo que lo único que se escuchaba era el sonido de las agujas de tejer.

.

-¿Estas emocionada?- volvió a hablar después de unos minutos de tranquilidad.

.

-Lo estoy, pero tan bien nerviosa y asustada-. Admitió Mientras dejaba de tejer y ponía de lado las agujas. Clint levanto una ceja, ¿Natasha Romanoff admitiendo que estada asustada y nerviosa?….. Eso no podía ser algo bueno, no en el libro de Clint al menos. La había visto derribar chicos tres veces más grandes que ella, y no parpadeaba. El hecho de convertirse en madre estaba logrando que admitiera sus emociones de esa manera.

.

El arquero se imaginó que ella podría estar peor si Steve no fuera tan atento y cariñoso con ella. El lo había visto correr de un lado a otro para conseguir lo que ella le pedía a mitad de la noche, estaba seguro de que incluso el súper soldado colapsaría de agotamiento si seguía consintiendo todos los antojos y necesidades de la pelirroja.

.

Pero se imaginó que Steve estaba demasiado excitado por convertirse en padre como para cuidar de su propio cansancio. El solado era el padre que cualquier niño desearía tener.

.

_-Y este pequeño será un niño con suerte-. Pensó mientras la pelirroja seguía con su labor de punto, -Sin embargo me pregunto cómo ira SHIELD sobre la investigación de quien hizo todo esto en primer lugar, seguro que ahora tendrá algo, falta solo un mes para su nacimiento, seguro al menos tienen un nombre-. Continuo. _

.

Clint salió de sus pensamientos cuando escucho a Natasha gemir ligeramente y se frotaba su vientre

.

-Hey! Estas bien?-.

.

-Sí, es solo un calambre-. Dijo. –A sucedido antes, supongo que el bebé esta tan ansioso por llegar como Steve-.

.

-Supongo que tendrá su voluntad, fuerza y dedicación.- sonrió pero palideció cuando Natasha silbo de dolor.- Nat?!-.

.

-Estoy bien, no es-. No la dejo terminar.

.

-Ni siquiera lo digas, algo no está nada bien,-. Sentencio mientras se ponía de pie y tomaba el celular de su bolsillo. Rápidamente marco el número de bruce.

.

-Hola?-. Contestaron del otro lado de la línea.

.

-Bruce debes venir inmediatamente, algo está mal con Natasha-.


	22. Chapter 22

**Me han buleado mucho por la actualización, ya voy, ya voy, jaja, ANDY123, ya entendí..! jaja, bueno yo sé que están comiéndose las uñas y más que se las van a comer, es niño, se los adelanto, por cierto ¿ya tienen mis regalos de navidad?. Porque yo el suyo sí. **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-**Dame tres-. Dijo Tony.

**.**

-Muy bien.- Acepto Bruce poniendo tres cartas frente a él. –Steve?.

.

-Solo dos para mí.- respondió el capitán.

.

-Aquí tienes-. Dijo Bruce dándole las dos cartas-. ¿Quién llama?.

.

RING….RING…RING…

.

-Suena como algo importante-. Reconoció Tony.

.

-Un segundo.- tomo su teléfono celular y contestó.- ¿Hola?. Los tres hombres escucharon una voz frenética al otro lado de la línea. –Clint, ¿Qué quieres decir con que algo anda mal?.- Tony y Steve se pusieron alertas ante el tono del médico.

.

-¿me estás diciendo que crees que se le ha roto la fuente?-. al oír estas palabras Steve salto de la mesa y salió corriendo de la habitación más rápido de lo que alguno de los dos lo hubiera visto antes.

.

-estoy en camino pero ten cuidado porque Steve ya me lleva ventaja-. Tony salió inmediatamente después del Capitán y Bruce siguiéndolo, tan pronto como llegaron al pasillo de los ascensores escucharon una puerta cerrarse de un portazo. Pudieron adivinar que eso significaba que se dirigía a las escaleras, eso sería mucho más rápido para el que los ascensores.

.

Ambos hombres subieron al ascensor que parecía tomarse su tiempo para llegar al piso deseado, algunas veces se sentían celosos de que el rubio pudiera hacer todas esas cosas que necesitaban una gran forma atlética sin apenas cansarse. cuando por fin estuvieron en el de Natasha corrieron a su habitación donde estaban el soldado y arquero consolando a la espía.

.

-¿qué paso?-. exigió saber el médico.

.

-Ella comenzó a tener estos dolores, dijo que eran calambres-. Explico el espía.

.

-Muy bien, todo el mundo fuera, déjenme revisarla-. Ordenó.

.

-Vamos Steve-. Tony trataba de sacarlo lejos de la habitación de la madre de su hijo. El por su parte no quería hacerlo pero aceptó a regañadientes siguiendo al arquero e inventor.

.

-¿Qué pasa con ella?- cuestiono el rubio tan pronto como estuvieron fuera de la habitación.

.

-No lo sé-. Respondió-. Estábamos hablando, y comenzó a tener esos dolores, me asuste y llame a bruce-.

.

-Bueno gracias-. Reconoció. –Tendré que pegarme a su lado de ahora en adelante.-

.

-Jarvis tendría que habernos avisado si algo andaba mal-. Continúo Tony. –Tengo una estrecha vigilancia sobre ella-.

.

-No dejes que ella te escuche-. Le advirtió Clint. –Ya sabes cómo es con esas cosas.-.

.

-Es por eso que estoy un poco contento de que no pueda moverse como lo hacía antes-. Admitió el millonario. Los tres hombres se sentaron en la pequeña sala de estar mientras esperaban noticias del estado de Natasha.

.

Por dentro el rubio estaba realmente nervioso, no sabía lo que estaba pasando con su esposa e hijo próximo a nacer, realmente esperaba que no fuera nada, el estaría devastado si algo le sucedía a su familia.

.

Después de media hora Bruce apareció.

.

-¿Cómo está?-.

.

-Ella está bien, la fuente no se ha roto, sin embargo creo que él bebe llegara pronto, dos semanas aproximadamente-. Steve asintió y luego entro en el dormitorio.

.

-¿Entonces qué estaba pasando?- pregunto Clint.

.

-Nada serio-. Dijo. –Eran calambres, y aparte de eso, señales de que el bebé llegará muy pronto-.

.

-Cómo se siente Natasha?-. Fue el turno de hablar de Tony.

.

-Ella está bien, un poco asustada por la llegada del bebé pero bien en general-.

.

-Eso es bueno-.

.

Steve entro en silencio a la habitación y vio a la pelirroja recostada contra unas almohadas.

.

-hey!, ¿estás bien?-. Pregunto mientras se acercaba y se sentaba a su lado.

.

-Estoy bien, tengo que admitir que por un minuto me asuste pero estoy bien.-

.

-De acuerdo, estoy feliz de que tu y el bebé estén bien-. Le habló mientras sostenía su mano suavemente.

.

-Hablando de eso, a Bruce se le escapó accidentalmente que será nuestro bebé- le comento como quien no quiere la cosa. -¿quieres saber?.- Steve sonrió ligeramente y asintió.

.

-Va a ser un niño-. La sonrisa en el hombre a su lado pareció crecer.

.

-un…un niño.- Tartamudeo poniendo las manos sobre el vientre femenino. –Vamos a tener un niño, un hijo-. Exclamo con felicidad, La pelirroja tan bien sonrió al ver lo emocionado que estaba, consiguió exactamente lo que quería.

.

Un niño que algún día tomaría el lugar después de su padre, ella odiaría que el futuro de su bebé fuera como el propio, sin embargo le gustaría que tuviera formación de gimnasta como ella y la familiaridad con técnicas de defensa personal como Steve.

.

Sabía que en el futuro, la noticia de que el Capitán América tenía un hijo causaría furor, los fans estarían molestos porque el soldado había escondido esta información por tanto tiempo, y sus enemigos seguramente comenzarían a conspirar sobre alguna manera en como capturar a su hijo para utilizarlo en su beneficio, así que la pelirroja trataría de tener más tarde una conversación con Tony acerca de la seguridad del bebé.

.

-¿estás segura de que estas bien?-. le pregunto Steve.

.

-estoy segura-. Dijo. –estoy más preocupada por la seguridad del bebé, pero ahora que estamos hablando del tema, y sabemos que va a ser, tenemos que decidir cuál será su nombre.-

.

El rubio sonrió contento ante esto, después de haber querido esperar para saber lo que sería su bebé ya habían elegido un par de nombres. Steve quería uno en particular y Natasha estuvo de acuerdo.

.

-Nuestro pequeño James-. Hablo él frotando el vientre de su mujer.

.

.

.

**Hasta aquí el capítulo, tarde porque quise hacerlo más largo en contestación a las reclamaciones de porque tan corto, les explico, porque no fue por los comentarios que pudiera obtener como me lo dijeron, soy HIPERACTIVA, por lo tanto pierdo rápido el interés con lo que sea que este haciendo, así que prefiero subir poco a poco que tardar años en subir. **

.

.

.


	23. Chapter 23

Feliz cumpleaños Andy.

.

.

-Jarvis ha de avisarte cuando algo grave suceda-. Le dijo Natasha señalándolo con la comida en su tenedor.

.

-Lo sé pero aun así debí de haber estado cerca-. Insistio el soldado mientras se paseaba de un lado a otro detrás del sofá donde ella estaba sentada. –Esta fue una falsa alarma pero y si ¿Hubiera sido real? no puedo dejar que ese tipo de cosas suceda de nuevo.

.

Natasha le sonrió ligeramente al hombre "viejo" ella podía y no creer como es que el soldado estaba tomándose las cosas, nunca antes había visto a un hombre tan asustado por el futuro nacimiento de su hijo y esto definitivamente era algo nuevo para ella.

.

La pelirroja podía entender que fue criado en otra época y el realmente se preocupaba por su hijo lo que la hacía sentir reconfortada.

.

-Te prometo que estaré cerca de ahora en adelante-. Declaro Steve.

.

-Steve me alegro de que quieras estar ahí pero no tienes que estar pegado a mi lado-.

.

-Pero yo quiero-. Dijo y se arrodillo a su lado en el sofá, -Esta es mi familia y quiero estar ahí para cuando me necesiten.-

.

-¿Quieres decir para el bebe cierto?-

.

-Para los dos-. Respondió él, -Este es nuestro bebé y tu eres mi esposa, los amo a ambos-.

.

-¿Qué?. Ella noto como un leve rubor aparecía en el rostro de Steve.

.

-Amo a nuestro bebé, pero tan bien te amo a ti-. Repitió. –Este es nuestro hijo, tu eres mi esposa, MI familia, he perdido a mi única familia cuando tenía dieciocho años, ahora tengo una nueva y no estoy dispuesto a permitir que nada les suceda, voy a hacer todo lo que este en mi poder para amar y proteger a mi familia-.

.

Natasha se quedó en silencio pasmada un momento mientras procesaba las palabras del rubio. "_el es realmente un hombre de oro", _pensó para si misma "_no lo merezco no puedo creer que acaba de admitir que me ama, la única cosa que he hecho para ganar su amor es el bebé que llevo dentro-. _

_._

-Steve…-

.

-Nat, sé que es posible…que posiblemente tu nunca sientas lo mismo, solo espero que sepas que siempre voy a estar aquí para ti y nuestro hijo-.

.

-Sé que lo harás Steve-. Dijo ella. –Nuestro hijo no podría tener mejor padre que tu y se que no merezco que seas mi marido-.

.

-¿Por qué dices eso?-.

.

-Yo fui una asesina durante años hasta que Clint me rescato de esa vida, mate a decenas de personas sin importarme, tome la vida de padres, hijos, esposos…estar contigo y el embarazo me han hecho darme de cuenta de todo y mi pasado me atormenta, estoy casada con el símbolo perfecto de la esperanza y la inocencia, además voy a darle vida a un inocente niño, yo no merezco anda de esto.-

.

-No creo que nada de eso sea cierto-. La consoló al tiempo que tomaba su mano entre las suyas, -Haz hecho mucho para ayudar a las personas, lo he visto con mis propios ojos, se que tu pasado te persigue, el mio tan bien lo hace, solo podemos tratar de dejarlo atrás y pensar en el fututo, nuestro hijo no fue planeado pero agradezco al cielo por él, el tener mi propia familia a sido un sueño desde hace mucho tiempo, y ahora estas ayudando a que ese sueño se haga realidad, creo que te mereces más de lo que te das crédito-. La pelirroja le sonrió al hombre a su lado.

.

-¿Cómo haces para que las personas se conviertan en masa entre tus manos de esa manera?-.

.

-Años de práctica-. Le respondió divertido con una sonrisa en sus labios.

.

-Yo realmente no me merezco a nuestro hijo o a ti…pero voy a tratar de dejar el pasado atrás y concentrarme en el pequeño-. Steve sonrió más ampliamente y le dio un abrazo reconfortante a la espía y no rompió el abrazo de inmediato ya que sintió como los brazos de la espía se envolvían alrededor de el.

.

Quería sentir la comodidad que el podía darle y el no tenia problema en otorgársela, mientras el soldado respirara estaría allí para su familia.

.

-Te amo Steve-. Le susurró la pelirroja.

.

.

.

.


	24. Chapter 24

**Hola, ¿Cómo están?, bueno en el capítulo anterior no los salude como es debido porque estaba inmensamente cansada pero era el cumpleaños de Andy y me pidió que actualizara como regalo, y cumpli, en todo caso a mi gusto fue uno de los mejores capítulos porque ya se confesaron su amor! Yupi, suertudota angy, en fin vámonos con el cap. **

.

.

Steve sintió como la presión en su mano aumentaba cuando Natasha lo agarro con más fuerza, no la suficiente para hacerle daño pero si para sorprenderlo por la fuerza que tenía, la pelirroja a pesar de ya ser fuerte por naturaleza el dolor que estaba atravesando actualmente era suficiente intensivo para aumentarla.

.

-Ya casi es hora de pujar-. Anuncio bruce. - ¿segura que no quieres nada para ayudarte con el dolor?.-

.

-Segura-. Respondió ella entre jadeos, -Esta es la única vez que seré capaz de dar a luz y quiero recordar cada segundo de ello-.

.

-Está bien, pero hazme saber si necesitas cualquier cosa-. Insistió el médico.

.

-Está bien-. Accedió y miro a Steve a su lado. –Ya casi está aquí-.

.

-Lo sé-. Le dijo con una sonrisa. –Siento que tengas que pasar por tanto dolor-.

.

-Estoy disfrutándolo.- y Steve le paso un paño húmedo por la frente para limpiarle el sudor, que le corría por la cara. -Esto es parte de la maternidad ¿cierto?-.

.

-algunas mujeres lo ven de esa manera-. Le explico Bruce. –muy bien, es hora de pujar, prepárate-. Natasha aumento la fuerza del agarre en la mano del soldado y se preparó, él bebe llegaría pronto, y ellos serian padres.

.

Clint paseaba por el piso de la sala de espera donde se encontraban reunidos el resto del equipo y Pepper aguardando por noticias, la habitación se encontraba en completo silencio si una pulga saltaba seguro se escucharía, con cada hora que pasaba se ponían más tensos.

.

-¿Normalmente les toma tanto tiempo a las mujeres dar a luz?-. Cuestiono confundido Thor.

.

-En realidad en algunos casos puede tomar mucho más tiempo-. Le explico Pepper. –lo que me preocupa es si algo malo sucedió-.

.

-Natasha es fuerte-. Le contesto Clint. –Ella puede manejarlo-.

.

-Eso es preocupante y tranquilizador a la vez-. Dijo Tony.

.

-No puedo esperar para verlos a ustedes dos en el momento en el que ustedes comiencen a tener bebés-. Se burló de ellos Clint.

.

-Debemos probar esa teoría-. Dijo contenta Pepper.

.

-Quítate eso de la cabeza, al menos por ahora-. Se horrorizo el inventor.

.

-Vamos a intentar de sacarnos esas ideas de la mente y tratar mantener la calma-. Intervino el arquero. –Hagamos una apuesta sobre el color de cabello y ojos, de bajo costo Star, no todos somos multimillonarios-.

.

-Está bien-. Estuvo de acuerdo el recién nombrado, saco un billete de veinte dólares y lo puso sobre la mesa de café. –Yo opino que el bebé lucirá exactamente como el capitán perfección pero con los ojos y cabello de la viuda-.

.

-Estoy de acuerdo que el pequeño lucirá como el padre -. Dijo Thor en el momento que dejaba una moneda de oro sobre la mesa, -Pero con los ojos y cabello del color de Steve.

.

-¿Clint tu qué opinas?-. le pregunto Pepper anotando las descripciones de Thor y su novio.

.

-Yo digo que el niño será como Natasha pero con el cabello y los ojos de Steve-.

.

-¿y tu? Pep-. Dijo Tony.

.

-¡Hey!, siempre y cuando el bebé este sano y seguro soy feliz-. Exclamó, - de cualquier manera creo que será un pequeño paquete a alegría para todos ustedes duros superhéroes-.

.

-Punto-. Estuvo de acuerdo Clint.

.

-No pienso cambiar ningún pañal-. Se enfurruño Stark.

.

-Por supuesto-. Sonrió Pepper.

.

Las puertas de la sala se abrieron y dejaron pasar a un sonriente Bruce,

.

-y bien?-. Habló Clint animando al médico.

.

-Todo salió perfecto.- les anunció. –Natasha y el bebé están bien y listos para que ustedes pasen a visitarlos si quieren-.

.

Todo el grupo sonrió al momento que seguían a bruce hacia la suite de los mencionados, entraron en silencio y escucharon de inmediato los suaves gemidos que se calmaron al instante, el ambiente se sentía calido.

.

.

Rápidamente descubrieron a Steve sentado al borde de la calma, pero cerca de su mujer que tenia aspecto cansado mientras sostenía un pequeño bulto entre sus brazos, ambos mirando amorosamente el rostro de su recién nacido, los cinco adultos se acercaron en el mismo silencio para observar la cara del pequeño nuevo miembro de la familia.

.

.

**Dejen sus comentarios, **


	25. Chapter 25

**Hola a todos, espero que me hayan extrañado y pasaran unas felices fiestas, no puede actualizar antes por demasiados motivos, quiero pedirles un favor más aparte de sus comentarios, tengo un familiar muy querido enfermo de cáncer, y no he dejado de llorar en días, no soy una persona católica pero en estos momentos me encantaría que los que lo fueran la incluyeran en sus plegarias, velas que enciendan o lo que sea, muchas gracias por leer y a los que lo hagan.**

.

.

.

Natasha se estiro somnolienta cuando escucho el sonido de llanto, diviso el monitor de bebé y escucho claramente a su hijo de un mes de edad despertándola completamente; salió de la cama, se coloco la bata para luego correr hacia la pequeña habitación al lado de la suya. Al llegar a la puerta se dio cuenta que ya estaba abierta.

.

Camino hacia la entrada para encontrar a Steve al lado de su hijo, -Hey pequeña persona!-. Saludo el soldado. Él lo estaba arrullando suavemente mientras lo levantaba y tomaba en brazos -¿Qué Pasa?.

.

-¿El pañal esta mojado?-. Cuestiono la pelirroja situándose al lado de su marido. Steve toco ligeramente el pañal de bebé.

.

-Sí, esta húmedo-. Dijo y se acercó a la mesa para cambiar pañales.

.

-Voy a prepararle un bibí mientras tú haces eso-. Anuncio antes de salir de la habitación, Steve le retiro el pañal sucio y procedió a vestirlo, justo cuando abrochaba calmadamente el pijama de su hijo, Natasha apareció con un bibí tibio. La ahora madre tomo al pequeño y se sentó en la acolchonada mecedora para ofrecerle la botella que James acepto con entusiasmo.

.

Steve se paró junto a ellos en la mecedora para observar a su hijo beber su fórmula, no pudo evitar sonreír ante el hecho de lo parecido que era su hijo a él, el cabello rubio, los ojos azul cristalino…

.

Esto hizo muy feliz al súper soldado, por fin tener a su hijo, algo que podía llamar realmente suyo, la primera vez que cargo a James se sintió en el cielo, con solo observar su inocente cara, Steve sentía paz.

.

James termino su bibí, y eructo antes de volver a quedarse dormido y ser devuelto a su cuna. Natasha se ajustó la bata y se quedó junto a su esposo observando amorosamente a su bebé.

.

Mientras Steve sentía la alegría pura de ser padre, la pelirroja seguía más bien del lado inseguro y nervioso de la maternidad.

.

Bruce hizo un maravilloso trabajo ayudando a ambos a aprender tanto como pudieran acerca de ser padres primerizos, ambos le habían tomado el truco rápidamente pero ella seguía creyendo que Steve sería mucho mejor padre en comparación a ella, lo amaba muchísimo pero aun dudaba de si misma.

.

-Es perfecto-. Le susurro el soldado al momento de pasarle un brazo por los hombros.

.

-Lo es-. Confirmo.

.

-Tenía miedo de que fuera como yo antes de tomar el suero, no se como habría manejado eso-. Le confeso a su esposa.

.

-No resulto de esa manera-. Le recordó y lo rodeo con los brazos el esculpido torso, -es perfecto, saludable y feliz, lo único de lo que debemos preocuparnos es de Tony y Clint tratando de tomar el primer espacio a tío favorito dándole cosas que creen que necesita-. Steve rio ligeramente. Estaría eternamente agradecido de que su hijo naciera con la salud con la que él no había sido bendecido. Estaba tan feliz de ver que su hijo era tan saludable que lo hizo preguntarse si había heredado el suero de alguno de sus padres.

.

Steve acababa de imaginar a su hijo como un atleta fuerte y talentoso con mucho cerebro aunque claro eso era un sueño paternal.

.

-Vamos a la cama-. Dijo ella. Steve asintió y la siguió para dirigirse a su propia habitación.

.

l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l

.

-Hey! Pececito-. Saludo Clint entrando a la sala y observando al bebe en su cuna con su padre al lado –Te traje algo de mi viaje a la india-.

.

-Más juguetes?-. Pregunto Steve.

.

-Puedes estar seguro.- sonrío y saco un pequeño elefante azul claro de una bolsa, se sentó en el suelo junto a la cuna para entregarle el elefante al bebe que se arrullaba feliz con un chupete en la boca y emocionado con su nuevo juguete.

.

Las pequeñas manos de James tomaron la trompa del elefante y lo uso como nuevo chupete.

.

-Es por eso que soy su tio favorito-. Reflexiono el arquero.

.

-En tus sueños-. Declaro Tony entrando a la habitación con una caja en sus manos. –Yo soy su tío favorito-.

.

-Sobre mi cadáver-. Replico.-

.

-Eso se puede arreglar-. Dijo Tony con un tono malicioso.

.

-Entonces James tiene dos tíos que pretenden echarlo a perder por una tontería-. Dijo Steve en tono inexpresivo.

.

Ambos vengadores se miraron y luego se dieron cuenta que el bebe los miraba con sus enormes ojos mientras masticaba la trompa del elefante.

.

-Nuevo plan-. Declaro Tony. –Haremos un equipo y le cumpliremos un capricho a la vez, este bebe estará aún más mimado de lo que yo estaba cuando era un niño.

.

-No es un buen plan-. Protesto el soldado.

.

-Si lo es-. Lo interrumpió Clint sonriendo. –Asi que ¿Qué hay en la caja?-

.

-La nueva lámpara de James-. Contesto para luego sentarse al lado del arquero y saco una caja negra con una ventana circular donde debería estar la parte superir –Jarvis, luces por favor. –

.

-SI señor-.

.

Todas las cortinas de la habitación se cerraron junto con las luces que se apagaron, toda la habitación se volvió oscura, Steve busco la mano de su hijo y sus pequeños dedos se envolvieron alrededor de sus dedos. Solo le tomo un par de noches para descubrir que James no era muy aficionado a la oscuridad.

.

-Esto ayudara a la pequeña persona y sus padres duerman mejor por la noche-. Anuncio el inventor cuando de repente salió una luz de la caja e iluminaba la habitación suavemente.

.

-Woow-. Suspiro Clint al ver las caras de sus amigos reflejados en la pared dando vueltas como un remolino, la figura de Thor con su martillo en mano, Iron man, Hulk, ojo de Halcón, la viuda negra, y el capitán america bailaban en la pared, incluso estaba el logo de cada uno los vengadores.

.

El martillo de Thor rodeado de un rayo, los grandes puños de Hulk, el objetivo de ojo de Hacón, el reactor de Tony, el símbolo de la viuda negra y el escudo de Steve.

.

Steve sonrió y miro a su hijo, los grandes ojos del recién nacido iban de un lado a otro observando todas las caras y formas, una sonrisa estaba presente en su cara, ningún rastro de miedo en sus facciones.

.

-Tony esto es increíble-. Dijo el rubio. –A James realmente le encanta, gracias-.

.

-Golpe de genio-. Dijo. –Me alegro de que le guste-.

.

-Esto sin duda lo ayudara a dormir por las noches-.

.

-Será como si estuviéramos cuidándolo mientras duerme-. Dijo Clint sonriendo. –deberías haber puesto a Coulson ahí tan bien-.

.

-Lo pensé pero después si se presenta y lo ve, su ego será incluso más grande que el mío por estar presente en la vida del hijo del Capitán América.-.

.

.Ya se ofreció a cuidar al niño tres veces-. Les dijo Steve y abrazo al bebé. –Pero Natasha y yo nos negamos a estar lejos del bebé-.

.

-¿Qué nuevo padre querría?-. Dijo Tony mientras apagaba la lámpara. –Jarvis luces por favor.- los tonos rosas y las luces volvieron a encenderse.

.

-Pruébalo esta noche-. Le pidió el inventor entregándole la caja.

.

-Lo haré, gracias, estoy seguro de que Natasha dirá algo sobre tu ego-.

.

-Por supuesto que lo hará-. Sonrió estando de acuerdo –Pero cuando obtenga una noche entera de sueño reparador, no lo mencionara de nuevo.-

.

-Igual que la última vez?- dijo el arquero.

.

-Admití la derrota-.

.

-Fue la decisión más inteligente-. Hablo Steve. –Es casi la hora de ir a la cama, asi que continúen, yo tratare de dormir a James-.

.

-Buena idea-. Clint se levantó y tomo la bolsa donde trajo al elefante.

.

-Pero aún es temprano-. Se quejó Tony.

.

l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l

.

-Vamos a ver si tu tío Tony tiene razón y esto te ayuda a dormir-. Le hablaba Steve al bebé. Colocando la luz de noche en la mesita junto a la cuna, la encendía y apagaba la luz de la habitación; él se sentó en la mecedora.

.

-¿quieres escuchar otra historia de tu padre cuando era joven?-. Le dijo mientras él bebe chupaba su chupón y lo miraba, -No puedo esperar para que crezcas y recuerdes todas estas historias, después me pedirás que me calle porque las haz escuchado un millón de veces-.

.

-por lo menos escuchará historias interesantes-. Steve miró y sonrió al ver a Natasha, ella entro y miro las figuras flotar en las paredes.

.

-¿De dónde vino esto?-. pregunto.

.

-Tony-. Le respondió, -Pensé que sería bueno para James tenernos y le ayudaría a dormir un poco mejor-.

.

-Bueno, es lindo-. Admitió ella y luego vio la imagen de ella misma pasar por la pared. Le sonrió a su hijo mientras los ojos de esté comenzaban a cerrarse. –Hola pequeño-. Los ojos azules miraron a su madre antes de quedarse profundamente dormido.

.

Natasha se inclinó y le dio un cariñoso beso en la frente. –duerme, mañana será nuestro primer retrato familiar y tenemos que lucir lo mejor posibles-. Le susurró.

.

-Todas las niñas van a querer tener su atención-. Le dijo Steve, se levantó y coloco suavemente al bebé dormido en su cuna, le dio un beso en la mejilla y lo cubrió con una cobijita de bebe azul, -Dulces sueños, hijo-.

.

Con la nueva luz nocturna ambos padres abandonaron la habitación en silencio, rápidamente se pusieron sus pijamas y se quedaron dormidos acurrucados.

.

Por desgracia su tranquilidad solo duro tres horas, todo el mundo estaba profundamente dormido cuando un fuerte ruido los despertó..

.

BOOOM!.

.

.

.

**Hasta aquí el capítulo espero que les haya gustado, esta vez hubo muchas partes complicadas de traducir es algo largo, dejen sus comentarios.**


	26. Chapter 26

.

.

.

Steve y Natasha despertaron sobresaltados al escuchar el sonido de lo que probablemente era una explosión, de inmediato ambos saltaron de la cama y se apresuraron a la habitación del bebe; fácilmente escuchaban el sonido del llanto de su bebe además de notar el humo que corría por todas partes. Irrumpieron en el cuarto donde el humo era más denso.

.

.

-James!-. Gritó Steve cuando observo la cuna tumbada sobre un lado y sin su hijo, Natasha se lanzó al suelo y comenzó a buscar frenéticamente a su bebé, El rubio por otro lado se volvió hacia donde sintió una leve brisa, vio un gran agujero en la pared y notó la sombra de una figura de pie con su hijo en brazos.

.

-¿Quién demonios eres?-. exigió saber, Natasha se levantó y tomo posición de lucha inmediatamente.

.

-Steve.. Usando ese lenguaje frente a su hijo-. Se burló la sombra, ambos se congelaron en el acto….esa voz.

.

-No…-Susurró él incrédulo. –No es posible-.

.

-Lo es-. Dijo el hombre mientras sacaba una pistola. – Espero que te hayas despedido de tu hijo-.

.

BANG BANG!

.

-Noo!-. Grito la pelirroja cuando vio las dos balas perforar el torso de su marido para luego caer al suelo. Observo con horror como el agresor tomaba una escalera de cuerda que aparecía detrás de el para luego desvanecerse con el sonido de James llorando, escuchándose aún por encima de todo el ruido.

.

-JAMES!-.

.

.

**Este capitulo asi es de cortito no fui yo, les quiero agradecer a todas por su apoyo, creo que les he contestado a la mayoría y ps bueno son momentos difíciles pero afrontarlos es lo que debemos hacer. Respecto a la historia , ya nos dejamos de cursilerías y comenzamos con lo bueno, la vengaaccion que a todas nos encanta! Comenten.**

**Besos y abrazos de polvo de estrella, **


	27. Chapter 27

**Hola a todos espero que disfruten de la actualización, están muy lentos últimamente creo que ya no les está gustando tanto la historia, saludos.**

.

.

Steve gimió levemente comenzando a despertar, lentamente abrió sus ojos, y su visión por fin se enfocó para luego ver la cara del médico que era parte del equipo.

.

-¿Steve cómo te sientes? -. Le pregunto preocupado Bruce.

.

-¿Qué sucedió?-. Dijo mientras trataba de incorporarse, pero sintió un fuerte dolor que lo hizo tumbarse de nuevo.

.

-No te levantes, Steve-. Le aconsejo –No debes de moverte inmediatamente, necesitas descansar después de todo lo que sucedió.- Los ojos del rubio se abrieron por completo recordando de golpe lo que paso. La explosión, el humo, el disparo….su hijo.

.

-¡James!-. Grito incorporándose de golpe y sentándose a pesar del dolor que sentía. -¿Dónde está Natasha?-.

.

-Steve no deberías..-. Trató de detenerlo, no debía levantarse, sabía que era inútil, no podía hacer nada para que no fuera en busca de su esposa. Como siempre Steve el súper soldado, logro salir de la cama, e ir directamente a la salida del área médica de la torre.

.

Bruce totalmente en contra de su juicio, lo auxilio. Con su ayuda, ambos hombres fueron capaces de pasar por el área que había sido atacada junto con parte de la guardería. Una vez en la puerta el medico se quedó atrás y dejo que el rubio siguiera por su cuenta.

.

Steve entro y vio el estado de devastación en el que se encontraba la guardería, hasta que sus ojos se posaron en Natasha, estaba sentada en el suelo al lado de la cuna con la cara hundida entre sus brazos, sus hombros temblaban a causa del llanto, sus sollozos ahogados podían escucharse con facilidad.

.

Clint se encontraba arrodillado a su lado en un intento de consolarla pero sin resultado, sus esfuerzos no funcionaban, al ver al capitán se levantó en silencio para retirarse cediéndole su lugar al lado de la espía

.

-Lo siento.- le dijo Clint en voz baja antes de retirarse por completo. Steve se acercó y lentamente se arrodillo junto a su esposa. Ella al percatarse de su presencia se echó a sus brazos inmediatamente comenzando a llorar de nuevo en su hombro.

.

-Nuestro bebe- sollozo. –Se llevó a nuestro bebé-. En respuesta el soldado se aferró a ella tratando de contener las lágrimas pero fracasó.

.

-Yo sé quién fue-. Ambos hablaron al mismo tiempo. Al escucharse el uno al otro, se separaron y miraron a los ojos.

.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?-. le cuestiono Natasha con sus lágrimas aun rodando por sus mejillas.

.

-Reconocería esa voz en cualquier sitio- Reconoció. - ¿qué hay de ti?-.

.

-lo conozco desde hace un par de años, me ayudo a entrenar cuando pertenecía a la sala roja, pero pensé que estaba muerto-.

.

-Igual yo.- habló. –Lo vi caer hacia su muerte-.

.

-Así que ambos sabemos que es el mismo hombre en honor al cual nombramos a nuestro bebé-. Susurró –Es James Barnes.- Steve asintió distraído, no podía creer que el mejor amigo que tuvo en su vida era el mismo hombre que había secuestrado a su hijo.

.

A pesar de querer saber cómo era posible que Bucky siguiera con vida, estaba más preocupado por su hijo. ¿Por qué alguien iba a querer secuestrarlo? ¿Cómo sabían de el en primer lugar?, habían mantenido la existencia de James en el más absoluto secreto, solo los vengadores y algunos miembros de S.H.I.E.L.D Lo sabían. Natasha parecía estar pensando lo mismo, hasta que su preocupación ocupo de nuevo su lugar y comenzó a sollozar de nuevo.

.

-Steve ¿ qué vamos a hacer? -.

.

-Iremos por nuestro hijo,-. Le respondió. –Lo encontraremos y traeremos de regreso a casa, incluso si quien se lo llevo una vez fue mi amigo, no dejare que salga ileso después de secuestrar a mi hijo.-

.

-¿Cómo vamos a encontrarlo?- le dijo de nuevo. –Bucky es tan bueno cubriendo sus huellas como Fury, nunca está en el mismo sitio dos veces.-.

.

-Encontraremos la forma-. Le prometió. –Encontraremos a Bucky y traeremos de regreso a nuestro hijo-. Natasha asintió sintiendo un poco de consuelo, Steve siempre cumplía sus promesas.

.

.

.

.

En una habitación con poca luz en un lugar oculto, el llanto de un bebé podía escucharse.

.

-¡por dios! ¡Le dispararé a este niño!-. Declaro un esbirro enmascarado sacando su pistola de la funda apuntando al recién nacido-.

.

BANG.

.

Una ronda de jadeos aterrorizados se escuchó cuando los demás secuaces vieron el cuerpo de su líder en el piso con una gran mancha de sangre en el pecho.

.

Un hombre alto apareció entre las sobras aun con la pistola en alto. –Soldado de invierno, señor!-. El resto de los malvados hombres pusieron atención mirándose entre ellos.

.

-Si _alguien _intenta el mismo truco, va a tener que lidiar conmigo-. Advirtió con tono frío.

.

-Si señor!-.

.

-Fuera de mi vista-. Los hombres no perdieron tiempo para cumplir con la orden, luego otro tipo apareció al lado de la cuna del bebé.

.

-¿estás seguro de la posibilidad de que el bebé posea el suero?-.

.

-Si señor-. Respondió el medico de cabello blanco, -Ya sea de su padre o su madre, hay una gran posibilidad de que tenga el suero en su sangre-.

.

-Está bien, solo asegúrese de que no le suceda nada al chico-. Le dijo. –si algo le pasa, terminaras como este hombre-. El medico miro intensamente el cadáver en el suelo, haciendo su mejor esfuerzo para no mostrar miedo, el soldado que tenía delante no era conocido por mostrar misericordia a los que insinuaban siquiera ir en contra de sus ordenes.

.

-Este chico es el hijo del Capitán américa y La viuda negra, -. Declaré el soldado de invierno, -Hemos sido capaces de inyectarla para que fuera posible concebir al bebé, y luego fuimos lo suficientemente valientes para atacar la torre de Stark para capturarlo. Es seguro que Rogers sobrevivió al disparo, y ahora tiene a la viuda negra trabajando con él, obtenga resultados rápido, y traiga una niñera aquí, llámeme cuando tenga lo que me prometió.-.

.

.

.

-Recuerdan cuando me pillaron con toda la ropa del bebe james?-. Pregunto Tony guiándolos a su laboratorio.

.

-Si-. Respondieron al unísono deteniéndose frente a un monitor.

.

-Por miedo a una situación como esta, quería estar preparado-. Continuo. – lo que en realidad estaba haciendo era instalando un dispositivo de rastreo-.

.

-Lo hiciste?-. Exclamó Steve con una luz de esperanza en sus ojos. –Si, es un tipo nuevo de hilo sintético que estaba preparando para usar en nuestra ropa y uniformes, pero luego decidí que James sería el primero en utilizarlo, el hilo es en realidad un pequeño alambre inofensivo que emite una señal que actúa de la misma manera que el arco del reactor, voy a ser capaz de rastrearlo porque logre poner todo el hilo en la ropa de james antes de que me descubrieran.

.

-Cuanto te tardas en dar con el?-. Exigió saber la pelirroja.

.

-10 minutos máximo.-

.

-El tiempo justo para ponerme el traje-. Respondió, marchándose con Steve en sus talones.

.

-Jarvis, por favor, déjame vivir durante 11 minutos apartir de ahora-. Declaro el inventor mientras caminaba hacia sus trajes de Iron man – Encuentralo-.

.

-Lo haré lo más rápido posible señor-.


	28. Chapter 28

**Hola a todas…. Gracias por sus comentarios y apoyo, quiero pedirles algo con lo que espero me puedan ayudar, ¿alguien sabe que edad tiene exactamente Natasha o su fecha de nacimiento?. Por cierto ya tengo la próxima historia que traduciré XD**

.

.

-Cap?-. Pregunto Tony caminando a la entrada de la guardería destruida.

.

Steve portaba su famoso uniforme de S.H.I.E.L.D junto con su escudo bajo el brazo, sin embargo sus ojos estaban fijos en el agujero en la pared. El inventor vio donde estaba la luz de noche que construyó para James, la recogió con sus manos blindadas, estaba totalmente destruida sin posibilidad de reparación. Siempre podría hacer uno nuevo, pero sentía que no sería lo mismo.

-No entiendo-. Habló Steve. –Mi mejor amigo está vivo, por alguna razón se hizo en malvado, me disparo dos veces y secuestro a mi hijo-.

.

-Bueno obtendrás respuestas una vez que traigamos a James de regreso-. Prometió Tony, -Estoy tan confundida como tu acerca de lo que paso, pero quiero traer al enano de regreso primero.-

.

-Creo que puedo imaginarme _porqué _Bucky se llevó a James-.

.

-El suero?-. Adivinó. El soldado Asintió. Todos ellos se preguntaban lo mismo desde que se enteraron de que Steve era el padre biológico del bebé, había sido una de las primeras cosas que cruzo por sus mentes.

.

¿Acaso James podría heredar de alguna manera el suero del super soldado que portaba Steve? ¿Qué pasaría si adquería una versión del que había consumido su madre? ¿tendría ambos o solo uno?

.

Si los villanos se llevaron a James entonces esa debía de ser la razón. Deben querer saber si él tiene el suero en sus genes, los sueros de sus padres fueron infundidos en su ADN, así que había una alta posibilidad de que James tuviera el suero en su ADN tan bien.

_-Tipico de los chicos malos el ir por el blanco más fácil-. _Pensó Tonycon amargura y rabia, habian ido detrás de un bebé indefenso, eran demasiado cobardes para ir por el Capitán América, o la viuda negra, -_Haré que paguen por eso-._

.

-Tenemos un resultado-. Dijo. –Es un lugar que conoces-. Steve se volvió lentamente y miró a su amigo. -¿Dónde? Preguntó con una sensación de temor formándose en su estómago.

.

.

Ante de que me reclamen no fui yo la que corto el cap, asi que disfrútenlo dejen comentarios.


	29. Chapter 29

**Aquí la actualización, espero que la disfruten…. **

.

.

Natasha se acercó y tomo la mano de Steve. Ellos tenían sus dedos entrelazados, sujetos firmemente. Los dos estaban mucho más preocupados y nerviosos que los demás, ambos se sorprendieron de aun no haber creado un agujero en el metálico suelo del quinjet, resultado de pasearse de un lado a otro.

.

.

La ubicación a la que se dirigían ponía aún más nervioso a Steve por razones obvias. El creía que nunca volvería a ese lugar, había sido la fuente de tantas pesadillas, estaba impregnado de culpa y dolor.

.

.

No le gustaba el hecho de que su hijo hubiera sido llevado allí. El prometió que recuperaría a su hijo, y volverían a casa como una familia.

.

-Estamos llegando al sitio-. Anuncio Clint. Steve libero lentamente la mano de su esposa y se acercó a la pequeña ventana a su costado. Natasha observó como el soldado se tensaba al pasar la por aquella montaña cubierta de nieve, deseaba estar a su lado pero sabía que se trataba de algo con lo que tena que lidiar por sí mismo, teniendo en cuenta que era el sitio donde James Barnes había muerto y el soldado de invierno nació.

.

.

El soldado de invierno, anteriormente James Barnes, estaba de pie junto a la cuna donde el bebé dormía, el niño parecía no ser consciente de su presencia_. –El niño se parece a Steve-._ Pensó, -_probablemente será como el tan bien, plantarles cara a los matones, siempre tratando de hacer lo correcto-. _El hombre de cabello castaño sacudió la cabeza para sacar esos pensamientos de su mente, ya no era el hombre que fue, y no lo seria nunca más.

.

A pesar de que Steve Rogers no era responsable de lo que le sucedió el soldado de invierno tomaría su vida, usando al pequeño como cebo.

.

.

-Steve-. Natasha lo detuvo antes de abandonar el avión, de modo que eran los únicos aun en su interior.

.

-¿Qué pasa?-.

.

-Estoy nerviosa y asustada por lo que pasará, me preocupa todo esto pero…..prometeme que rescatarás a nuestro hijo cueste lo que cueste-.

.

-Natasha sabes que lo haré-. Le dijo mientras se le acercaba y la envolvía en sus brazos. –Tu y James son todo para mí, no voy a dejar que nada les pase a ninguno de los dos, pero ¿Por qué hablar de esto, si sabes que traeré a nuestro hijo de vuelta?-.

.

La pelirroja envolvió sus brazos alrededor del torso del rubio antes de contestar. –Porque ese hombre una vez fue tu amigo, un amigo que tendremos que enfrentar. El hombre con el que creciste y peleo en la guerra contigo es el mismo que se llevó a nuestro bebé y casi te mata delante de mí-. Steve sabía a donde quería llegar.

.

-Steve yo sé que vas a querer conseguir respuestas o incluso tratar de hablar con él para que renuncie a ser el soldado de invierno, pero sabes tan bien como yo que eso no va a suceder tan fácilmente-.

.

-Lo sé-. Contesto. –A pesar de que cuando era más joven fue mi amigo y luchamos tantas batallas juntos, el ataco nuestra casa, se llevó a mi hijo y me disparo. Pensaba en el como un hermano, pero no puedo dejar que se vaya limpio después de lo que le ha hecho a mi familia-. Ella lo miro y lo beso en los labios, ambos pusieron todo su amor en ese beso porque no estaban seguros de lo que sucedería hoy, ellos solo sabían que iban a salvar a james y detener a cualquiera que se interpusiera en su camino.


	30. Chapter 30

¿Cómo les explico que lo siento muchísimo?.

Creo que las disculpas de nada sirven, y por el momento no tengo explicaciones para dar. Lo siento

.

.

.

Disclaimer: nada de los vengadores me pertenece.

-Señor tenemos visitas-. Le anuncio un guardia entrando en la habitación –Son los vengadores-.

.

-¡Todos a sus posiciones -. Ordeno el misterioso doctor. Los guardias por su parte acataron la orden inmediatamente, luego el medico se volvió hacia el único soldado vestido completamente de negro, -Soldado de invierno, tú serás el guardián del niño, sigue siendo necesario, no podemos permitir que los Vengadores lo rescaten.-

.

-Rogers y Romanov tratarán de llegar a él antes que los demás. – hablo el soldado.

.

-Debe saber entonces que de todas las criaturas de dios, una madre es la más peligrosa.-

.

.

.

Con una cosa en la mente Steve corría tan rápido como podía para llegar a la habitación de donde la señal provenía. La misma en donde su preciado hijo estaba.

.

Hubiera querido que todo el equipo viniera junto, pero luego considero que sería más fácil y seguro su cada uno atacaba desde diferentes direcciones.

.

El capitán odiaba estar separado de su esposa pero era consciente de la necesidad de hacerlo, todo con el fin de encontrar y salvar a James.

.

Tony y Thor volaban por encima del complejo con el fin de acabar con la mayor cantidad de guardias posible. Bruce anuncio que se quedaría en el Quinjet para protegerlo o atender a algún miembro del equipo o James si lo necesitaban a su regreso.

.

Un fuego ardía en el interior de Steve mientras continuaba obligándose a avanzar por el pasillo sospechosamente vacío, le resultaba muy extraño no encontrarse con nadie para detenerlo, esta acción le dijo que su enemigo sabía que estaba ahí y estaba planeando algo, sin embargo su preocupación eran solo su familia y amigos y probablemente el hombre que se llevó a su hijo.

.

_Bucky ¿Cómo pudiste hacerme esto?, _ se preguntó a sí mismo. _ Natasha me conto lo que te paso pero aun asi todavía no puedo creer que te llevaras a mi hijo de esta manera ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué hiciste esto? Nombre a mi hijo en honor a ti._

_._

El soldado desacelero el paso cuando vio el conjunto de puertas de metal enfrente de él. Dio un rápido vistazo al localizador y noto que la señal provenía justo del otro lado de las puertas que tenía delante.

.

_James papá está aquí, juro por mi vida que te sacare y volveremos a casa con tu madre, te prometo que si alguien te ha puesto un dedo encima se va arrepentir, pagara con su propia alma. _

_._

Steve no perdió un segundo más y empujo la puerta para entrar en lo que parecía ser una combinación entre laboratorio de ciencias y un laboratorio médico. Pero sus ojos rápidamente detectaron una cuna blanca en el centro con un bulto dentro que parecía moverse.

.

-¡James!-. grito para luego correr pero se estrelló contra una fuerza invisible que los separaba. "¿Qué…"

.

El rubio trato de llegar nuevamente hasta el con el mismo resultado, un campo de fuerza estaba bloqueando su camino. Vio los ojos de James mirándolo y luego sus pequeñas manos pidiendo que lo cargara, el niño quería a su padre.

.

-James estoy aquí-. Le dijo Steve esperando que pudiera entenderlo, -Voy a sacarte de allí-.

.

-No a corto plazo, me temo- replico una voz.

.

Steve se dio la vuelta con un nuevo brote de cólera en su interior, estaba listo para romperle el cuello a quien sea que estuviera detrás de esto pero luego su ira se congeló al ver la fuente de la voz de pie sobre una plataforma con un arma apuntándolo.

.

-¿le parezco familiar no?.

.

-¿Zola?- Steve se quedó sin aliento .

.

-Su bisnieto en realidad, soy Henry Zola.

.

-¿Por qué haces esto?-. le pregunto airadamente. ¿Por qué haz secuestrado a mi hijo?.

.

-se trata de una colorida historia Capitán- le respondió, -Es sobre todo una historia de venganza y ciencia para obtener gran venganza sobre ti, americano-.

.

-¿Qué? ¿de qué hablas?- Exigió saber –Soy cerca de setenta años mayor que tu ¿Qué podría haberte hecho?-

-Se lo hizo a mi bisabuelo por su puesto-. Respondió como si fuera obvio, -Era un gran hombre y lo encerraron el resto de su vida-.

.

.

-Zola era un loco-. Declaro él, -Estaba tratando de ayudar a destruir el mundo en nombre de un monstruo, fue encerrado por las cosas que hizo y que el mismo confeso-.

.

-¡NO!-. Grito Henry. – Era un hombre brillante, con ideas e inventos brillantes, debido a ti y tu ejército fue llevado como un humilde prisionero y puesto tras las rejas por el resto de su vida,-

.

-¡Muy bien! Si deseas vengarte de alguien, véngate de mí, deja a mi hijo fuera de esto, ¿Por qué lo trajiste aquí para empezar?.

.

-Esa es la parte científica- dijo un poco más tranquilo. –Su hijo fue creado con el fin de que haya heredado la fórmula del súper soldado.-

.

El rostro de Steve se torció con disgusto ante lo que estaba escuchando, a pesar de que acepto la manera en la que su hijo entro a su vida, jamás aceptaría que todo era parte de un plan de un bisnieto malvado para obtener la fórmula del súper soldado.

.

-Hemos sido capaces de obtener una muestra de algunas hebras de su DNA por medio de una fuente útil, A partir de ahí logramos crear una inyección para impregnarla en la famosa viuda negra, la otra única persona en el mundo que obtuvo el resultado más cercano de la formula. Aun no estábamos del todo seguros de si funcionaria o no, pero lo hicimos y tu hijo es el resultado de muchas horas de trabajo de laboratorio. Ahora su sangre esta siendo analizada para comprobar si efectivamente ha heredado las formulas Romanov y Rogers, ese es el único motivo para el que fue creado.

.

Steve lanzo un grito encolerizado mientras lanzaba su escudo hacia el médico, el escudo le dio en la mano que sostenía el arma, lo que dio al soldado el tiempo suficiente para correr y coger al doctor.

.

Cuando lo tuvo en sus manos lo inmovilizo en el suelo y con una mano lo agarro firmemente de la garganta.

.

-¿crees que eres dios? ¿Es eso verdad?- Exigió saber Steve -¿piensas que puedes crear una vida humana como si nada? ¿Reclamarlo como si fuera un objeto que puede crearse y tomarse de regreso sin cuidado?-. el rubio Pareto su agarre en el cuello del hombre mientras el luchaba por quitarse las manos del soldado mientras seguía luchando por obtener un poco de aire.

.

-Ese fue tu primer error-. Continuo –Pensar que puedes hacer un niño de esta manera, no estás seguro de si obtuvo la misma fórmula de su padre. Eso es algo contraproducente para ti, no fue producto del amor como debió de haber sido pero es amado por su padre, debiste elegir otra manera, porque esto te costará la vida, llevarte a mi hijo fue tu mayor error, ahora vas a terminar exactamente igual que tu bisabuelo. Encerrado por el resto de tu vida.

.

-No si quieres que tu hijo viva-. Dijo de repente una voz con un arma presionando la parte posterior de su cabeza.

.

-Bucky….- Susurro el rubio,

.

-Mucho tiempo Steve.-

.

.

.

.

.

Santo cristo redentor jajaja dejen sus comentarios,


	31. Chapter 31

**Hola a todos. Espero que estén disfrutando de las actualizaciones que no hay diario. Con eso del romance entre Barnes y Nat en el cual no le encuentro ni pies ni cabeza supongo que hemos perdido algunos fans de esta pareja pero a mi sinceramente me da igual, no creo que de ninguna manera queden juntos, Cap por favor reacciona. **

**.**

**.**

**.**

Natasha pasaba lentamente atraves de las puertas mientas mantenía sus ojos abiertos en caso de que cualquier cosa se presentara.

.

Su dispositivo de rastreo le trajo a esta sala. La habitación en la que supuestamente estaba su bebé.

.

No estaba segura si Steve ya había encontrado la habitación, y aunque realmente deseaba que estuvieran juntos en este momento, no quería que nadie la hiciera retroceder cuando encontrara al cerebro de todo esto, aquel a quien tuvo la idea de secuestrar a su hijo de meses de edad.

.

El dia que James nació, Natasha juro que no tomaría la vida de nadie, nunca más, pero esta vez podía hacer una excepción. Pensaba que tomar la vida de la persona que se llevó a su hijo lejos de sus padres podría ser llamado justicia, sin duda ella lo haría y seguramente algunos de los chicos estarían de acuerdo.

.

La habitación estaba en completo silencio y de inmediato la pelirroja supo que algo no estaba bien, mantenía armas en ambas manos, lista para atacar. La espía siguió caminando lentamente introduciéndose más mientras sus ojos continuaban en busca de su hijo o el enemigo.

.

-Asi que esta es la famosa viuda negra-.

.

La espia se dio la vuelta con sus armas en alto en cuanto escucho la voz, lo único que mantuvo los disparos en sus armas fue su marido que estaba siendo utilizado de escudo humano.

.

Un hombre mayor estaba de tras del musculoso soldado y con su mano mantenía una pistola clavada en la parte posterior de la cabeza de Steve.

.

-¿Quién diablos eres tú?-. Exigió saber la pelirroja.

.

-El capitán aquí conmigo me acaba de conocer, a mí y a mi historia familiar. Soy Henry Zola-. Natasha miro al médico y de inmediato hizo la conexión.

.

-Dejalo ir-. Susurro.

.

-No-. Dijo calmado. –Hay mucho por hacer. Tu marido ha retrasado por setenta años el hecho de morir a manos de un miembro de la familia Zola, pero ahora ese seré yo.-

.

-No harás nada con el-.

.

-Ya lo ablandé dándole un hijo para distraerlo, aplicare lo mismo contigo-. Ella le dio al medico lo que creía era su mirada más fría.

.

-Fuiste tú el que infiltro esa inyección ¿cierto?-. Pregunto la espía.

.

-Yo lo creé, si-. Respondió sonriendo orgulloso. –Obtuve una muestra de DNA del capitán y fui capaz de modificarlo para que engendrarás a su hijo. No estaba seguro si funcionaría, pero lo hizo. Ahora que el niño nació, realmente ya no te necesito, a ninguno de los dos de hecho-.

.

-¿Qué quieres con nuestro hijo?-. Casi grito ella.

.

-Su sangre-. Henry estaba demasiado calmado para su gusto –Su sangre muy probablemente tenga el suero del súper soldado de uno o ambos, planeo tomar cuanto necesite para poner a prueba esa teoría.-

.

Natasha sintió como la fuerza con la que sostenía las armas aumentaba. Temía que algo asi era la razón por la que su hijo había sido secuestrado.

.

Que James probablemente heredaría el su suero o el de Steve, estuvo en su mente desde que descubrió quien era el padre de su hijo. Aunque su versión del suero del súper soldado no estaba cerca de ser el mismo que el de su marido, le permitía hacer muchas cosas que una mujer normal no podía, no envejecer y mejorar sus habilidades era uno de los efectos.

.

Natasha estaba casi segura de que si James heredo un suero sería el de su padre.

.

-¿Dónde está mi hijo?-. Exigió saber.

.

-Con el hombre por el que lo nombraron así-. Esto la tenso más.

.

¿Cuál era la postura de Barnes para con su hijo? Lo mantendría a salvo o ayudaría al médico loco a realizar los análisis de sangre del recién nacido.

.

-Devuélvanoslo-. Dijo. –Hazlo y probablemente lo dejemos con vida-.

.

El rubio la miro con un poco de sorpresa que se convirtió en comprensión. Sabía que desearía matar a la persona que hizo pasar a su familia por todo esto.

.

A pesar de que su mujer prometió que no volvería a matar, estaba seguro de que Henry Zola sería la excepción. La agente hizo esa promesa porque no quería que James supiera que dejo de ser una asesina después de su nacimiento. Su vida anterior seria mantenía en secreto hasta que su hijo fuera mayor pero deseaba que supiera que después de tenerlo a él nunca volvió a hacerlo.

.

James era la razón de ese voto y de verdad quería mantenerlo, y ese día averiguaría si su promesa seria rota o no.

.

.

.

**Bueno aquí está el siguiente capítulo. Sigo traumada con el romance entre nuestro amigo verde y Natasha por favor díganme que no se dará nada **


	32. Chapter 32

**Hola a todos, lo se lo se he tardado pero les juro que en cuanto tengo tiempo libre lo primero que hago es escribir, el hospital consume mis energías, estamos en la recta final y actualizare espero seguido un par de veces por semana, más rápido si me animan con sus comentarios, también estoy de lleno con mi otro fic, de los teen titans donde debuto como autora, léanlo no se arrepentirán y pueden ayudarme a saber si continuo o no. **

.

.

.

En una habitación pobremente iluminada a poca distancia de donde Henry Zola se enfrentaba al Capitán América y la viuda Negra, una figura de considerable estatura estaba de pie junto a una cuna, la sombra miraba hacia abajo, observando al niño en ella.

.

.

-¿Porqué de todos los nombres del mundo lo llamarían como yo?-Se preguntó –Puedo entender los motivos de Steve para llamarlo así pero ¿Por qué Natasha estaría de acuerdo? Ella sabia que yo estaba vivo, y estoy seguro que nunca le dijo nada al respecto, comenzarán los problemas maritales, tendrán que cambiar el nombre del chico si regresan-.

.

.

El hombre que no era otro que James Barnes continuo observando al pequeño mientras este se movía en su cuna.

Las similitudes con su padre no dejaban duda, cualquiera haría la conexión fácilmente.

.

.

-Lucirás como el cuando seas mayor, apuesto incluso a que serás como él también, trabajando duro para lograr entrar en algo de lo que quieres formar parte, siempre mirando hacia afuera de la pequeña persona que eres siempre tomaras la decisión correcta-.

.

.

Bucky se preguntó hasta qué punto el niño sería igual a su padre y si de verdad tendría algo de suero en sus venas ¿y si todo fuera en realidad una pérdida de tiempo?

Observo como el bebé miraba hacia arriba encontrándose con los suyos, ojos azul cristalino que casi podían cautivarlo, pero si lo congelaron siendo incapaz de mover cualquier parte de su cuerpo. Parecía que miraba a través de él y veía su alma.

.

.

-Tus padres pueden hacer eso también-. Le dijo. –Ellos ven atravesó de las personas y se dan cuenta cuando alguien está mintiendo u ocultando algo, Steve se daba cuenta cuando algo estaba mal y Natasha era capaz de ver el alma de las personas, parece que heredaste esos talentos, vas a conseguir cualquier cosa que desees-.

.

.

El bebé balbuceo ligeramente y le regalo una pequeña sonrisa. Bucky jadeo ante eso, preguntándose porque le sonreía. Ya no era el mejor amigo de Steve Rogers o el segundo al mando del comando de Howling.

.

.

Él era el soldado de Invierno, un hombre que tenía un brazo mecánico y había entrenado personalmente a la Viuda Negra cuando era solo una niña para convertirse en una asesina, el arma mortal que era ahora.

.

.

En el fondo James Barnes sabía que esto no era lo que estaba destinado a ser, estar de ese laso, no se suponía que trabajara para los rusos, el era Americano, lucho en la segunda guerra mundial, era un veterano de guerra, ayudo a los aliados a hacer que los enemigos retrocedieran y había sido el compañero del hombre conocido como el Capitán América.

.

.

-Yo era amigo de Steve Rogers, y mírame ahora, He secuestrado a su hijo, casi lo mató, casi destruí una familia, ¿para qué? Por un suero que puede no estar en el infante o que no sea detectable.

.

.

El pequeño de meses de edad seguía mirándolo y le extendió los brazos para que lo sostuviera.

.

.

-¡oh no!- pensó. Estaba solo en la habitación y no podía salir porque alguien podía entrar y "silenciar" al pequeño. Sumamente incomodo introdujo los brazos en la cuna y lo sostuvo entre sus brazos. El pequeño rubio le sonrió feliz al ser cargado por primera vez desde que estaba en ese lugar.

.

.

La forma en la que fue traído al mundo no es natural pero se que es todo para Steve, esto es lo que siempre había deseado, tener un hijo propio, era su anhelo más grande después de que la guerra terminara, yo puse ayude a que eso sucediera y también a destruirlo-. Sacudió ligeramente la cabeza y devolvió al niño a la cuna. Luego miro su mano izquierda, la que estaba cubierta por un guante negro y su brazo cubierto por una funda del mismo color.

.

.

Perdió el brazo cuando cayó del acantilado en las heladas aguas del fondo, sabía que no era culpa de Steve, nunca lo culpo por eso, pero desde que había sido manipulado por el enemigo, solo podía pensar en matarlo. Ese plan había sido sembrado en su mente y aun quería llevarlo a cabo, sin embargo ahora otro lado estaba tratando de emerger, uno que pensó muerto en ese río helado hace setenta años.

.

.

**Bueno hasta aquí, espero les haya gustado yo tengo sentimientos encontrados, no odien a bucky él también es víctima de los hechos, y demoños cuenta de que ha protegido a James cuando podría simplemente no hacerlo, ¿Qué creen que haga? ¿Ayudar a los avengenrs o simplemente hacerse a un lado?**


	33. Chapter 33

**Hola hola. Actualización ¿Dónde?.**

**Les tengo una solicitud, ¿hay alguien interesado en ayudarme a traducir mi fic al inglés? Se lo que se preguntan ¿Qué no lo hablas? Pues si pero no es lo mismo, necesito ayuda ¿alguien?.**

.

.

-Ninguno de nuestros sueros pueden ser detectados en sangre mucho menos copiados, todo esto ha sido una pérdida tiempo y tú sentencia de muerte-. Le dijo Natasha mientras seguía apuntando sus armas sin atreverse a disparar por miedo a darle accidentalmente a Steve que un era utilizado como escudo humano.

.

.

-Tengo la intención de demostrar que esa teoría está equivocada-. Declaro Henry.

.

.

-No es una teoría-. Grito Steve, -cientos de personas han intentado copiarlo pero ninguno ha tenido éxito, Bruce Banner termino obteniendo un resultado que nadie imagino con su versión del suero-.

.

.

-Estoy al tanto del trabajo del Doctor Banner en su intento de recrear el suero, el muy tonto tuvo suerte de que ese mounstro fuera lo único que obtuviera aunque estaría mejor muerto, ahora es un mounstro que nadie quiere cerca-.

.

.

-Deberías mirar en un espejo si lo que quieres ver es un verdadero mounstro-. Hablo la pelirroja, -Has manipulado el ADN de Steve Rogers e introducido en mi con el fin de crear un niño que no estabas seguro si nacería. Ahora que efectivamente nació y con solo un mes de edad lo secuestras con la esperanza de conseguir el suero aún sabiendo que puede no tenerlo.- susurro apretando los dientes de rabia.

.

.

-Debes de reconoces a un mounstro cuando lo ves-. Contraataco el científico. –Después de todo eres la Viuda Negra-..

.

.

-Lo soy-. Dijo la espia. –Se perfectamente que soy un mounstro, y nada de lo que hago puede borrar lo que he hecho. Todo el mundo dice que no soy esa persona, ya no, pero ninguno sabe lo quien era yo realmente, incluso tengo miedo de que mi hijo termine siendo como yo, pensé que al ser el hijo de su padre estaría preocupándome demasiado, pero ahora que soy madre realmente he cambiado-. La mujer miro a los ojos a su marido, ellos le decían que no era el mounstro que creía ser y por un momento decidió creerle aunque sea un poco.

.

El aun no sabía todo lo que había hecho antes de conocer a Clint y permitirle que se la llevara a un lugar donde podría comenzar de nuevo, siendo ella misma.

.

.

-Te has vuelto blanda-, se burló Henry. – El soldado de invierno me conto todo lo que hiciste, y aunque seas la madre del hijo del Capitán América no las borrará. Las personas que asesinaste, las familias destruidas, las vidas que desgarraste….nada de eso puede cambiar porque te crees capaz de criar a un hijo que sea como Steve Rogers-.

.

.

-Él es MI hijo-. Declaro el mencionada propinándole de repente un codazo librándose del brazo del médico y quitándose de la trayectoria de los disparos. La pelirroja tomo esta oportunidad y disparo tanto como le fue posible, por su parte el doctor disparo también mientras intentaba salir del angulo de las balas.

.

.

La espía y el soldado rápidamente se agacharon detrás de un escritorio de metal. -¿Estas bien?- le pregunto ella colocando sus manos a los lados de la cara de Steve. –Lo estoy-. Sonrió. -¿tu?

.

-Estoy a nada de sacarle el corazón con mis propias manos a ese tipo pero si estoy bien-. El rubio asintió y con cuidado miro por encima de la mesa, afortunadamente aún tenía su escudo aferrado a su espalda, el científico no se lo quito por su propia seguridad, creía que ordenaría que le disparará a cualquiera que tuviera cerca así que lo dejo en su lugar, el escudo indestructible lo protegería.

.

.

-Él no es un peleador-. Hablo. –Solo es un fanfarrón piensa que es como Arnim pero no está ni cerca de ser como su bisabuelo-.

.

.

-¿piensas que cometerá algunos errores?-. Le pregunto.

.

.

-definitivamente es el jefe del laboratorio-. Explico, -por todo lo que hablo sobre obtener el suero de alguno de nosotros o de James, yo diría que se dirige hasta allá para asegurar cualquier tipo de información que tenga sobre notros y james además del suero-.

.

.

-Vamos-. Se levantó la pelirroja –Quiero a mi hijo.-

.

.

Henry Zola bufo con frustración al momento de entrar en el laboratorio. –No pueden dispararme-. El medico de pelo blanco se precipito al ordenador introduciendo lo mas rápido que pudo la contraseña para accesar a los archivos del Capitán América y la Viuda Negra. Años de trabajo tenían que ser puestos a salvo y pensó en si seria capas de escapar.

.

-Zola-. Una voz grito su nombre en la distancia. –Si piensas que eres mas astuto que nosotros estas equivocado, no te pareces en nada a tu antepasado-. El medico se burlo ante el sonido de la voz del super soldado, sin perder tiempo ingreso otros códigos y estaba por guardar su trabajo cuando la pantalla de repente exploto frente a el. Gruño con ira, su trabajo se perdió por una sola bala.

.

.

-Es mejor que digas tus oraciones-. Le recomendó Natasha con un tono peligroso. –Te llevaste a mi bebé, y pagaras caro por ello-.

.

.

-¿estas segura de lo que vas a hacer?-. pregunto el medico mientras elevaba sus manos encima de su cabeza. –El soldado de inverno esta con su hijo y solo yo se donde están ¿ vas a matarme y quedarte sin saber donde esta tu hijo?-.

.

.

-¿Dónde están?- exigió saber, Steve apareciendo tras ella con su escudo listo para atacar.

.

.

-Podria darle la orden de eliminar a su precioso hijo en este instante si quiero-. Amenazo con una sonrisa de suficiencia. Tanto Steve como Natasha estaban poco contentos con la forma en que sola estaba liderando la situación, sabían que su hijo estaba en manos del hombre que una vez fue el mejor amigo de Steve, eran concientes de que un movimiento en falso podría costar no solo sus vidas sino la vida del pequeño.

.

No querían perder a su hijo, el solo tenia un mes de edad. –Parece que hemos llegado a un punto donde no nos queda mas que negociar-.

.

.

-No no lo haremos.

BANG!.

.

.

.

**Y SE ACABO! NO ME MATEN! Dioos que pasara? Si quieren saber dejen sus comentarios junto con si saben de alguna página para publicar fic aparte de esta.**

**Entre más comentarios más rápido actualizo motívenme!**


	34. Chapter 34

Steve se sintió abrir sus ojos como platos cuando vio el agujero producto de la bala en el centro de la frente de Henry Zola.

.

El cuerpo del autoproclamado medico cayo inerte al suelo, inmóvil con sangre escapando poco a poco por la herida, cara y llegar al frio suelo.

.

Miró a su esposa que parecía tan en shock como él se sentía. Sus pistolas estaban hacia abajo mientras Steve continuaba mirando el cadáver de Zola.

.

Su mirada se dirigió lejos de la pelirroja para posarse en la persona de pie a unos cuantos pasos de distancia con una pistola humeante en la mano. –Bucky-. Dijo en voz baja.

.

James Barnes bajo la pistola y la coloco de nuevo en su funda para luego desaparecer detrás de una pared. Regresó con un pequeño bulto entre sus brazos. Steve y Natasha corrieron inmediatamente hacia él.

.

La madre le gaño al soldado por una fracción de segundo y lo tomo rápidamente entre sus brazos. Lo abrazo y saboreo el tener a su hijo nuevamente a su lado. Steve por su parte le dio un cariñoso beso en la frente feliz de que estuviera vivo y de vuelta a donde pertenece. Después de un instante levanto la mirada justo a tiempo para ver a Bucky tratar de salir pero Steve fue más rápido, corrió y lo tomo del brazo.

.

-Bucky-.

.

-Tienes que cambiarle el nombre-. Dijo. –Él no necesita tener el mismo nombre que yo-.

.

-¿sabes porque lo nombre así?-. Le cuestiono

.

-Porque alguna vez fuimos amigos-.

.

-No solo eso, lo llame como mi mejor amigo que a la vez era como un hermano. Un amigo que me salvo la vida en más de una ocasión, que lucho a mi lado durante una de las mayores guerras hasta ahora conocidas. Lo nombre como a un hombre que consideré mi amigo, hermano y salvador. Bucky siento mucho si hice algo que te causará cualquier tipo de dolor, daño o sufrimiento pero te agradezco que me devolvieras a mi hijo-. Bucky suspiró.

.

-Sigue siendo muy sencillo hacerte sentir culpable-. Dijo. –Steve tú no me has hecho nada. Cuidar de tu hijo me ayudo a salir del control mental bajo el que los rusos me tenían, comencé a recordar los buenos momentos que pasamos cuando éramos jóvenes y durante la guerra, asi que supe que tenía que devolverte a tu hijo-.

.

-Gracias-. Dijo el rubio. -¿Qué harás ahora?

.

-Desaparecer por un tiempo-. Respondió. –He hecho cosas de las que no estoy orgulloso y necesito algo de tiempo para aclarar mi mente-.

.

-Se que esto es una posibilidad remota pero….¿porque no vienes con nosotros a S.H.I.E.L.D?-. Le ofreció. –podemos ayudarte a dejar todo en el pasado, ellos me ayudaron mucho, pueden hacer lo mismo contigo-.

.

-Steve ambos sabemos que eso no va a suceder-. Habló Bucky. - Por lo menos no ahora…no ahora mismo, quizás en algún momento, en el futuro pero no ahora-. Steve asintió. Estaba un poco molesto porque su amigo quisiera desaparecer por un tiempo en lugar de dejarlos ayudarlo con el asunto del soldado de invierno bajo las órdenes rusas, pero lo entendía y respetaría sus deseos.

.

-El chico será como tu cuando crezca-. Le dijo. –Usara esos ojos que tiene como arma-. Steve sonrió levemente, recordó el momento en que Bucky había afirmado que era capaz de conseguir un par de cosas cuando utilizaba sus "ojos de cachorro". –Voy a desaparecer antes de que el resto de tu equipo aparezca, no quiero que el tipo enorme del martillo acabe conmigo-.

.

-Thor no vacilará- Dijo Steve. –Vete-.

.

-No hagas nada estúpido mientras este fuera-. Steve sonrió al recordar que tuvieron la misma conversación que tuvieron hace tantos años cuando Bucky fue enviado fuera.

.

-¿Cómo podría? Llevas toda la estupidez contigo-. Bucky sonrió ligeramente y camino hacia el soldado.

.

-Eres un punk-.

.

-Imbécil-. Murmuro Steve y abrazo a su amigo. Sintió una oleada de satisfacción fluyendo luego por sus venas al sentir bajo sus dedos que su amigo era realmente de carne y hueso, realmente estaba feliz de que estuviera vivo.

.

Los dos se separaron y Bucky desapareció rápidamente de la habitación. El soldado se volvió hacia su esposa e hijo para abrazarlos.

.

.

.

.

.

Tony miro a la familia de tres dormir juntos y acurrucados, Natasha envolvía a James con sus brazos y a su vez Steve lo hacía con ella, el rubio apenas y podía mantener los ojos abiertos para mirar un poco a su familia durmiente.

.

El inventor estaba realmente contento de que James estuviera bien y de que no lo hirieran de ninguna forma. Cuando él y los demás encontraron a la pareja con su hijo, los cuestionaron acerca de lo sucedido. Después de escuchar la historia Tony tenía la sensación de que en el futuro, en algún momento verían cara a cara al soldado de invierno.

La cuestión solo era cuando.

.

.

.

.

-¿Como está? -. Le pregunto Steve al médico mientras acunaba a su hijo suavemente.

.

-Nada malo-. Lo tranquilizo Bruce. –Lo peor que tiene es un poco de dermantitis a causa del pañal pero se curará en dos días más o menos con la debida medicación-.

.

-¿pero nada está mal con él?-. Insistió. ¿No estaba muy frío o desnutrido?.

.

-James se encuentra en perfecto estado de salid-. Le confirmo. –Fue alimentado, lo mantuvieron caliente, solo no le cambiaron el pañal, fuera de eso está perfectamente bien, Steve-.

.

El capitán suspiro aliviado y acerco más al pequeño a su cuerpo, él cual gorgoteó feliz en sus brazos, él por su parte se sentía bien al confirmar que su hijo estaba sano y no dejaba de pensar que el crédito de eso era de Bucky. El mismo vio la forma en la que su amigo sostenía a James, con absoluto cuidado, por lo tanto le entristecía el hecho de que no quisiera volver con ellos.

.

-Gracias Bruce-.

.

-No hay problema-. Le sonrió y le hizo cosquillas suavecito en la mejilla a James, el bebé le devolvió la sonrisa. –Van a estar bien, Está de vuelta a donde pertenece-. Le dijo a Steve.

.

-Nunca dejaré que se lo vuelvan a llevar-. Le contesto mirando a su hijo.

.

._

-Les encantará esta nueva versión de luz nocturna-. Les decía Tony al par de padres mientras salían del laboratorio, Steve con James en sus Brazos.

.

-Stark, si no te importa nos gustaría pasar un rato con nuestro hijo-. Habló Natasha.

.

-Y lo harán pero estoy seguro de que te agradaría el que estuviera un poquito más seguro por las noches-. Le dijo al momento que le mostraba un pequeño cuadro negro, era exactamente igual que la primera que el inventor le había hecho,

.

-Funciona exactamente igual que el primero, pero he añadido algo extra, mira-. Tony dio un toque a la parte superior del cuadro y los mismos hologramas aparecieron comenzaron a girar en la pared. Solo que esta vez es un escudo apenas visible rodeaba a Tony a manera de cúpula.

.

-¿Qué es esto?-. Pregunto el rubio.

.

-Un escudo protector-. Sonrió satisfecho. –Cada vez que esta cosa este encendida se activará la esfera o cúpula protectora alrededor de nuestro pequeño vengador, la única manera de apagarlo es un comando de voz y solo los seis vengadores podemos hacerlo una vez que ha sido activado. También puede hacerse más grande para proteger a varias personas. Vamos cap, intenta golpear el escudo-.

.

-¿Hablas en serio?-.

.

-Prueba lo fuerte que es-. Lo retó –Trata de perforarlo.- Steve le entrego con cuidado el niño a la pelirroja antes de caminar hacia el escudo, levanto el brazo y cerro la mano en un puño para luego soltar el golpe.

.

-¡ay!-. El soldado se sobo la mano adolorida mientras Tony salía de su escudo protector.

.

-Bueno ahora sabemos que es fuerte-. Concedió ella palmeando la espalda de su hijo -¿estas bien Steve?-.

.

-Si solo tendré un moretón-.

.

-Desactivar-. Hablo Tony y el escudo se desvaneció junto con los hologramas que desaparecieron. –Tengo la intención de probar que es irrompible, Thor le dará un buen golpe con su martillo más tarde pero creo que superará la prueba.

.

-Yo también-. Le dijo Steve, -Gracias por sustituirlo y actualizarlo Tony-.

-No hay problema, es lo menos que puedo hacer por nuestro pequeño hombre. Después de todo necesito alguien a quien echar a perder hasta que Pepper finalmente me drogue y otro bebé aparezca "misteriosamente"-.

.

-Creo que te darás cuenta cuando Pepper desee tener bebés-. Le dijo Natasha. –Estoy segura de que ya los desea pero creo que querrá esperar un poco más, le gusta practicar con James-.

.

-La única razón por la que no está aquí para cargarlo es porque ustedes no se le han despegado-. Les aclaro divertido -¿Alguno de ustedes lo ha soltado desde que volvimos?-. el soldado y la espía desviaron la mirada y observaron diferentes cosas del laboratorio lo que le dio al millonario su respuesta.

.

-No puedes culparnos-. Se defendió Steve.

.

-No no puedo-. Estuvo de acuerdo. –De todas formas hasta que el dios del trueno regrese a la torre, la caja es suya para que la usen tanto como deseen.-

-Vamos a poner esto a prueba-. Le dijo Steve al momento de tomar la cajita. –No te sorprendas si te la devolvemos un poco magullado por el uso excesivo-.

.

-Esa es solo la primera en realidad-. Se encogió de hombros. –Así que bienvenido el reto-.

.

-El famoso lema Stark-. Sonrió Natasha divertida.

.

-Como dije, bienvenido el reto-.

.

.

.

-Hola pequeñin-. Lo saludo Pepper, sentándose junto a la otra pelirroja y miraba a James. –te he extrañado mucho-.

-¿Quieres cargarlo?-. le preguntó.

.

-¿puedo?-. Quiso asegurarse con un tono de excitación marcando su voz. –Quiero decir, acaban de regresar a casa después de experiencia horrible, puedo entender si Steve y tu no quieren que nadie más lo toque-.

.

-Lo sé pero confió plenamente en ti-. Pepper le sonrió agradecida y alagada con ella por confiarle a su hijo recién nacido. La mujer del cabello rojo fresa acepto tomando cuidadosamente a James entre sus brazos y éste le sonrió feliz. No podía esperar para tener hijos propios. El sostener al hijo del Capitán América y la Viuda negra se sentía como si se le concediera u honor al permitírsele tal tarea y tampoco podía evitar que los sentimientos maternales comenzaran a emerger.

.

-¡oh ¿Qué?. ¿Eres tan lista que se lo dejas? ¡Puede quitarte a James!.- la regaño Tony dramáticamente, -Pepper ¿podríamos al menos llamarlo como yo?-.

.

-Dilo de nuevo y veremos cuanto tiempo sigues en pie-. Lo amenazo Nat.

.

-Es mejor que mantengas la boca cerrada-. Le aconsejo Clint caminando al lado de Bruce y Steve.

.

-Vamos a ver cuánto le dura-. Se burló la pelirroja levantándose y salió con Steve de la habitación.

.

-Es bueno tener a la familia junta de nuevo.- dijo Tony tomando el lugar de Natasha en el sofá.

.

-Lo es-. Clint acordó sentándose del otro lado del sillón, -Realmente creo van a probar esa luz nocturna que le hiciste a James-.

.

-Es lo más seguro-. El inventor estaba orgulloso. –Así que ¿Cuándo haremos nuestra fiesta de victoria?-.

.

-Creo que mejor deberíamos de pensar en la posibilidad de que James Barner aparezca-. Les comunico Bruce, -¿podemos confiar en él?-.

.

-Protegió a James y lo mantuvo seguro hasta que Steve y Natasha llegaron-. Declaro el arquero. –No represento ningún tipo de amenaza para James y Steve dijo que parecía el mismo de antes-.

.

-Excepto por todo lo que paso con el después de que fue descubierto-. Fue el turno de Tony de hablar. -¿de verdad podemos confiar en él si se presenta y pide una segunda oportunidad -.

.

-Steve dice que podemos-. Le dijo Clint. –Si el esta dispuesto a confiar en el yo igual-.

.

-Yo también-. Dijo Bruce. –Steve no se ha equivocado nunca, supongo que podemos confiar en Barnes-.

.

-está bien, le daré una oportunidad-. Acepto al fin, -Pero si Fury llama y exige saber porque tenemos al famoso soldado de invierno aquí uno de ustedes le contestará-.

.

.

.

Steve golpeo la parte superior de la cajita negra y observo como el escudo se extendía ante sus ojos, rodeando su gran cama. Sonrió a su esposa la cual le devolvió la sonrisa y luego miro a su hijo que dormía en el sitio entre ambos.

.

-Estoy tan contenta de que este bien-. Hablo la pelirroja mientras ponía su dedo en la mano de James. Los pequeños dedos lo rodearon apretando ligeramente y continúo durmiendo.

.

-Está de vuelta a donde pertenece y no dejaremos que se lo lleven de nuevo.- declaro a su vez él y se acercó para retirar un par de mechones rubios de la cara de James. –Estoy muy agradecido con Bucky por cuidarlo-.

.

-¿Qué vas a hacer si Bucky regresa y pide una segunda oportunidad?-. Quiso saber Natasha.

.

-Confió en el-. Dijo. –Mantuvo seguro a James y nos lo entrego.- ella no cedió. -¿De verdad crees que podemos confiar en él, Steve él fue quien me entreno-.

.

-Le confiaría mi vida-. Declaro. –Mira lo increíble que eres Natasha, reconozco que tu pasado fue duro, pero mira todo el bien que has hecho ahora, el hermoso hijo que tenemos, el no solo proviene de mi-. Natasha sonrió y miro el rostro dormido de su hijo, se parecía tanto a su padre, y seguramente cuando fuera mayor serian iguales, pero no dejaba de pensar que también tenía un poco de ella misma. –Tienes razón-. Concordó. –Creo que podemos confiar en Bucky el cuido de James en nuestra ausencia.-

.

-Si y creo que se llevará muy bien con Clint-.

-Oh no!, no van a dar más que problemas si se vuelven amigos.- se horrorizo dramaticamente riendo entre dientes

.

-Hay que dormir un poco-. Le propuso el rubio. –Por fin estamos todos juntos, podemos dormir tranquilos sabiendo que tenemos un poco de protección extra-.

.

-Le daré las gracias a Tony en la tarde, quizás le quite un par de amenazas de volvió a reírse y al mismo tiempo que la pelirroja deposito un amoroso beso en la mejilla regordeta del pequeño, para luego caer dormidos sin separarse ni un poco unos de otros.

.

.

.

.

Dejen sus comentarios….. besos de polvo de estrella.


	35. Chapter 35

**Hola a todos, como ven la historia termina aquí, este es el último capitulo, el epí nostalgia pero muchísimo agradecimiento, este fic en especial me acompaño en casi mi muerte, momentos realmente difíciles, sin embargo el final ya llego, gracias a los que me acompañaron en esta mi segunda traducción, que dejaron sus comentarios, o simplemente lo leyeron, a mis amigas que me dan ánimos en mi recién adquirida faceta de escritora con "el diablo de ojos azules", mi siguiente proyecto de traducción es una escritora nueva pero seguro les gustará, seguiré con mi fic, que de verdad les recomiendo que lean, dedico mucho tiempo a eso, ¿qué mas puedo decir?**

**gracias inmensas, saben que me encuentran en face, con mi nombre, Annabeth Grey, no uso mi segundo nombre jaja, ahora también en Tumblr pero no le encuentro todavía el modo, o escribanme por aquí casi siempre contesto rápido. **

**nos vemos por el momento en "el diablo de los ojos azules".**

Epilogo

.

.

Los ojos de James se abrieron por completo cuando el flash de la cámara desapareció. Sonrió cuando todos terminaron de cantar y le aplaudieron y dio una palmada aunque no estaba del todo seguro de que era lo que sucedía a su alrededor.

.

-Feliz cumpleaños mi pequeño-. Le dijo su madre mientras abrazaba a su hijo de ahora un año de edad y lo besó en la frente. James soltó otra risa alegre y paso a los brazos de Steve.

.

-Feliz cumpleaños niño grande-. También lo abrazo y besó.

.

-Hora del pastel-. Anuncio Pepper feliz comenzando a cortar el pastel de chocolate con forma de un número uno igual que la vela. Coloco un trozo pequeño en un plato y se lo entrego a Natasha.

.

La ahora madre se sentó en el sofá con su marido y alimento a su hijo con el pastel lentamente, James acepto con entusiasmo el pastel y de inmediato se llenó toda la boca de chocolate.

.

-Ese es mi sobrino-. Le festejo Clint comiendo de su propio pastel.

.

-Si le empieza a dar por dormir en zonas elevadas tú y yo vamos a hablar seriamente-. Le contesto Steve con una servilleta en mano tratando de limpiar el rostro del pequeño.

.

-¡oye! ¿Qué puedo hacer si quiere ser como yo?-. Expreso con tono alegre sonriendo.

.

-Hey! Cuida lo que dices enfrente de ese chico- hablo Tony dramático picando el orgullo del arquero antes de que las puertas se abrieran dando paso a Bruce que traía unos sobres en su mano junto con una caja envuelta con papel brillante.

.

-Steve, recibiste una carta-. Anuncio el médico. –Y esto es para el cumpleañero-. El rubio grande acepto la carta y el pequeño tomo la caja feliz. Abrió la carta cuidadosamente, saco el papel doblado y lo desplegó para leer su contenido.

.

-¿Qué es?-. quiso saber el siempre curioso Stark mirando por encima de su hombro lo que parecía un paisaje desvanecido que el inventor no llego a identificar. Steve solo sonrio y miro a su hijo para contestar.

.

-Un mensaje de un viejo amigo-.

.

.

.

.

.

Chan chan chan chan….esta historia se acabó. Espero que la disfrutaran y me sigan en mis posteriores proyectos posiblemente un sasusaku de mi autoría, como dije al principio terminaré el diablo de ojos azules, y una nueva traducción

.

.

.


End file.
